


Le divorce

by Rose_British



Series: Bashing Weasley [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_British/pseuds/Rose_British
Summary: Après 2 ans de mariage, Ginny et Harry divorcent. Cette dernière obtient une excellente compensation, sous conditions.





	1. Rencontres avec l'avocat

**Author's Note:**

> Au Royaume-Uni, il y a différentes thématiques de raisons de divorce dont celle de comportement déraisonnable. Le terme "thématique" n'est pas un terme de droit mais dans la mesure où, sous cet intitulé, on peut retrouver autant un divorce sur la base d'un adultère, d'un conjoint absent car trop absorbé par son boulot que d'une séparation pour divergences d'opinion (vegan vs not vegan, et je déconne pas), je pense que c'est le terme courant qui correspond le plus.

\- Bien, Mr. Potter. Il semble que votre épouse et vous-même ayez décidé de divorcer d'un commun accord. Cependant, vous avez chacun de votre côté entamer, auprès de cabinets de droit différents, une procédure sur la base du comportement déraisonnable de l'autre. Cela est assez inhabituel, je dois vous l’avouer. De fait, les conditions de votre divorce seront déterminées par la confrontation de vos argumentations respectives. Afin de mieux comprendre la situation, j'ai besoin de connaître votre vision de la situation.

\- Bien entendu, Maître Dry. Il va falloir que je parle un peu de ma vie avant le mariage pour cela.

\- Allez-y. A ce stade, tout peut être pertinent.

\- Quand mes parents sont décédés, vous savez comment, j'ai été remis aux bons soins de la sœur de ma mère. Tante Pétunia et son mari Vernon sont des moldus qui donnent une grande importance aux apparences de normalité. Autant vous dire que récupérer leur neveu sorcier n'entrait pas dans ce cadre. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre pour Poudlard, j'ai cru que mes parents étaient des chômeurs alcooliques morts dans un accident de transport. Pour faire simple, je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse, je n'avais aucun jouet, aucun ami, les vêtements que je portais appartenaient initialement à ma baleine de cousin et je devais réaliser quasi toute les tâches ménagères de la maison pour lesquelles ma tante prenait ensuite tout le crédit auprès du voisinage. Voisinage qui a accepter facilement les mensonges de ma tante disant que j'étais un garçon difficile admis dans un établissement pour délinquants juvénile.

\- Mais la situation s'est améliorée une fois que vous êtes entré à Poudlard, non ? Du moins, pendant l'année scolaire.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis tombé dans une sorte d'inverse. Les gens m'ont mis des responsabilités sur le dos sans me donner réellement les outils pour les réaliser. De manière globale, il y a toujours eu au moins un événement extraordinaire à chaque année d'étude qui m'a forcé à être adulte avant l'heure car les adultes présents n'ont pas voulu m'écouter ou prendre leurs responsabilités. Et ça, c'est quand ils n'étaient pas carrément incompétents. Tout cela pour dire que je n’ai jamais eu la chance de vraiment être un enfant et que j'ai dû grandir trop vite. Quand la guerre fut finie, j'ai rejoint les aurors uniquement parce que je savais que je ne pourrais vivre avec moi-même si je laissais des sbires de Voldemort en liberté. Mais je savais déjà qu'un poste de bureau, ou du moins plus intellectuel que physique, me correspondrait mieux sur le long terme. Je voulais pouvoir vivre ma vie avec un peu d'insouciance. Avoir la paix.

\- Et votre relation avec Ms Weasley, comment entrait-elle dans ce projet ?

\- Je suis sorti avec Ginny pendant à peine deux mois à la fin de ma 6e année. J'ai rompu avec elle juste avant de partir à la recherche... D'éléments nécessaires à la défaite de Voldemort, pour éviter de faire d'elle une cible plus importante. Quand la guerre fut finie, nous nous sommes remis ensemble mais elle avait encore une année d'études et j'étais à temps plein avec les aurors donc je n'avais pas l'occasion de pouvoir aller voir ailleurs, ce que je ne voulais pas à l'époque. Je ne la voyais que pendant les vacances. L'année suivante, elle est entrée en camp d'entraînement de Quidditch en tant que réserve et on a pu se voir un peu plus souvent, même si elle travaillait également comme journaliste sportive à la Gazette. Mais déjà, sa famille commençait à parler mariage et enfants. Comme son frère Ron était également en couple avec mon amie Hermione, je n'ai pas pris ces remarques personnellement. Mais je savais que la carrière sportive de Ginny prendrait automatique fin avec la naissance d'un enfant. Donc j'ai voulu attendre, d'autant plus que j'estimais que nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis suffisamment longtemps, même si cela faisait plus de 7 ans que nous nous connaissions.

\- Si je calcule bien, vous vous êtes mariés deux ans et demi après sa sortie de Poudlard, cela est un peu en contradiction avec ce que vous venez de me dire.

\- Et bien... un an après la sortie de Ginny de Poudlard, Ron et Hermione se sont mariés. Les remarques à propos de mariage ont augmenté sauf qu'elles m'étaient directement destinées. Et Ginny s'y était mise également. J'ai raisonné que l'épouser ne voulait pas forcement dire qu'il fallait que je la mette enceinte lors de notre nuit de noces.

\- Quel est le comportement que vous reprochait à votre femme et quand a-t-il démarré d'après vous ?

\- Il semble que le comportement en question ait démarré avant même que nous soyons mariés. Un soir après nos fiançailles, j'ai voulu la récupéré à la Gazette pour dîner mais la réceptionniste m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune Ginny Weasley dans les locaux. Quand je l'ai fait remarquer à Ginny, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pris un congé spécial pour préparer le mariage. Je n’en ai pas pensé plus. Mais à notre retour de voyage de noces, j'ai rapidement compris qu'elle avait en fait démissionné, aussi bien du journal que de l’équipe et qu'elle avait l'intention d'être femme au foyer. Quand j'ai cherché à discuter du sujet, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait bien qu'elle soit à la maison pour s'occuper de nos enfants. Je lui aie alors dit que je voulais attendre encore un peu et elle l'a… assez mal prit. Certains membres de sa famille ont commencé à me prendre la tête sur le sujet, pour ne pas dire m'harceler. Et Ginny est allé assez loin pour me faire changer d'avis : faire disparaitre les préservatifs, mettre des potions aphrodisiaques dans mon thé...

\- Je me dois de poser cette question, qui va vous sembler absurde mais... pourquoi ne pas avoir céder sur ce sujet également ?

\- J'avais envie d'être dans le bon état d'esprit pour accueillir un enfant. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aurais aimé mon enfant quoi qu'il arrive mais disons que j’avais le sentiment qu’il y aurait un voile persistent sur la majorité de mes interactions avec lui s’il venait à naître avant que je sois prêt à être père. Je pense également que ce voile se serait répercuté sur ma relation avec Ginny et cela aurait, au final, créer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. En somme, pas le plus favorable des environnements pour élever un enfant.

\- Très bien, Mr. Potter. Je respecte votre vision des choses. Pour être honnête, je la comprends totalement. Le problème, c'est que votre vision se confronte à celle, plus traditionnelle et en phase avec la mentalité de notre société, surtout en ces temps d'après-guerre, de Ms Weasley. D'après les éléments qui m'ont été transmis par son avocat, elle vous présente comme un époux ingrat, qui profite des avantages d'avoir une femme à la maison sans contrepartie, à savoir des enfants. Elle vous accuse également de porter préjudice à sa réputation en refusant de lui procurer les fonds nécessaires à une femme de son rang.

\- Je ne comprends pas la dernière accusation.

\- Elle vous accuse de rabaissement social. Ou maintient, suivant comment on regarde.

\- Je comprends de quoi elle m'accuse. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi.

\- Potter... Êtes-vous aller à Gringotts pour faire l'état de vos comptes depuis votre majorité ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Les Gobelins ne vous ont-ils rien appris d'important d'un point de vue financier ?

\- J'ai découvert que mes parents étaient plus aisés que je ne le pensais... Mais Ginny ne peut être au courant puisque je ne lui en ai jamais parlé ! Justement car je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise par rapport à la propre situation de ses parents.

\- Weasley n'avait pas besoin que vous lui en parliez. La famille Potter est connue pour être une famille de la grande bourgeoisie magique. Sa fortune a souvent été comparée à celle des Malfoy. Sachant que vous avez également hérité de la fortune de votre parrain, qui été le dernier mâle de la lignée Black, vous êtes l'homme le plus riche de notre communauté. Et il est d'usage qu'un homme fortuné octroie une pension à son épouse pour ses dépenses personnelles. Plus grosse est la fortune, plus grosse est censée être la dotation.

\- Vous m'apprenez quelque chose, Maître. Je n'étais nullement au courant de cette coutume, ni même que l'état de mon patrimoine était de notoriété publique. Mais cet élément ne devrait pas m'étonné.

\- C'est pour cela que la guilde des juridomages militent auprès du Département d'Education pour que des cours sur nos coutumes et notre système de fonctionnement soit dispensés aux sorciers élevés dans le monde moldu. La réponse que nous recevions à chaque fois jusqu'il y a peu était : _« Cela est traité en cours d'Histoire de la Magie »_. Mais nous savons bien qu'avec Mr. Binns comme enseignant, nous n'allons pas plus loin que les révoltes de Gobelins… Bien… nous allons pouvoir jouer sur votre ignorance et le fait que vous avez été principalement éduqué dans le monde moldu sur ce sujet. Je vous le dit tout de suite, indépendamment de votre fortune, il est attendu que vous octroyez une pension alimentaire à Ms Weasley à cause du fait qu'elle se retrouvera sans revenue une fois le divorce acté.

\- Elle peut retrouver un emploi ! Je veux dire, je ne lui ai pas interdit de poursuivre une carrière professionnelle. Ce fut une décision de son propre chef dans laquelle je n'ai eu aucune participation.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous mais le résultat est là : actuellement, Ms Weasley perçoit un revenu indirect vu qu'elle vit de votre salaire. Quand vous serez divorcé, elle n'en aura plus aucun. Certes, elle peut retrouver un emploi. Elle pourra sans doute reprendre son ancien poste de journaliste. Cependant, elle ne pourra réintégrer le camp d'entraînement. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle touchera toujours moins que ce qu'elle touchait avant votre union. Si son avocat fait bien son travail, il va jouer sur cet aspect. D'ailleurs, attendez-vous à devoir payer ses honoraires en plus des miens.

\- En discutant avec vous, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle ne m'a épousé que pour mon argent.

\- Cela est fort possible. Donc nous partons sur l'octroi d'une pension, dont le montant sera modulé en fonction du fait qu'elle ait ou non un emploi d'un côté, et en fonction de l'écart de revenu entre sa situation avant votre mariage et celle dont elle disposera une fois qu'elle aura retrouvé un emploi.

\- Une pension initiale de 120G devrait faire l'affaire. Elle ne fera plus partie de la famille Potter donc aucune raison qu'elle profite du labeur de mes ancêtres. De plus, si elle refait sa vie, la pension saute.

\- Très bien. Je vais donc prendre rendez-vous avec Maitre Knave pour échanger sur le sujet.

 

* * *

 

\- Vous pouvez répéter ?

\- Ms Weasley demande une pension mensuelle de 620G, ainsi que la jouissance d'un logement à vos frais.

\- La pension qu'elle demande équivaut à mon salaire !  Même un peu plus ! D'où elle se permet de demander une telle somme ??

\- Sur la base de votre fortune personnelle

\- Mais je ne lui en ai jamais officiellement parlé ! Autant que tout le monde sache, mes parents ont pu faire de mauvais investissements ou même dilapidé la fortune familiale ! On a vécu uniquement sur mon salaire pendant 2 ans ! Si on fait le ratio, elle a vécu que sur 310G ! Et un logement ? Elle ne connait que Square Grimmauld !... Ne dites rien, elle suppose que ma fortune comprend des maisons et autres manoirs !

\- Elle ne donne pas de justification pour ce montant spécifique mais son avocat m'a signifié qu'il peut jouer sur cette histoire de rabaissement social si besoin. Sachez seulement qu'il n'est pas possible de laisser un Manoir ancestral en usufruit dans le cadre d'un divorce.

\- Encore heureux... Vous savez quoi? Square Grimmauld était juste la résidence londonienne des Black. Depuis plusieurs siècles, certes, mais ce n'est pas la résidence ancestrale au sens traditionnel du terme. Elle peut l'avoir.

\- Très bien... Pour la pension ?

\- Essayez de la faire baisser au minimum de moitié mais si vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Êtes-vous sûr, Mr Potter ?

\- Puis-je vous dire quelque chose Maître Dry ? Qui n'a rien à voir avec la procédure de divorce, du moins pas totalement. J'ai demandé une mutation à un poste plus intellectuel que physique. Elle a été acceptée et on m'a proposé le poste d'ambassadeur en Fédération magique soviétique. Vous imaginez bien qu'il s'agit d'un poste bien mieux payé que celui d'auror, sans parler de bien moins dangereux. Le poste m'intéresse et j'ai l'intention de l'accepter. Je dois avouer que c'est une raison supplémentaire pour ma demande de divorce. Je me suis finalement rendu compte que Ginny aime... non, adore se complaire dans la notoriété d'être la femme du Garçon-qui-a-Vaincu. Et je dois avouer que certains membres de sa famille exploitent également ce lien de parenté. Mes exploits sont connus dans le reste de l'Europe mais je ne suis pas idéalisé comme ici. En plus d'être séparée de sa famille, Ginny perdrait ce statut de femme de notable de premier rang et la possibilité d'être vénérée juste parce qu'elle a réussi à épouser la bonne personne. Si on ne divorçait pas maintenant, je pense que la première année en Russie aurait de toute façon mit un terme à notre mariage. Autant le faire maintenant, que je puisse tourner la page et entamer un nouveau chapitre de ma vie.

\- Très bien, Mr Potter. Donc avec ce que vous venez de me dire, vous laisser l'usufruit de la résidence conjugale à Ginevra et préféreriez que je fasse diminuer le montant de la pension même si dans l'absolu, votre nouveau salaire compensera le montant de la pension initiale.

\- Cependant, j'aimerais mettre en place des clauses spécifiques concernant l'usufruit et la pension... Je lui laisse l’usage de notre résidence conjugale à titre gratuit même si j’en garde la propriété. Elle peut y héberger de la famille ou des amis pour une durée maximale d’un mois. Au-delà, je veux recevoir un loyer. Si Ginny venait à refaire sa vie, ce dont je ne doute nullement, le versement de la pension n’aurait plus lieu d’être et un loyer sera exigé pour la maison. En somme, elle deviendrait une simple locataire avec son nouveau conjoint. Tout changement dans nos situations personnelles respectives devra être communiqués à nos avocats pour permettre tout ajustement. Ainsi, soyez assuré que si je venais à refaire ma vie avant elle, je demanderais une réduction du montant de la pension que je lui verse. Qu’en pensez-vous, maître ?

\- Je pense que votre proposition est tout à fait raisonnable et qu’il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’elle soit refusée.


	2. La nouvelle vie de Ginny

Au Square Grimmauld, Ginny était assise dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé et un magazine de décoration devant elle. Sa nouvelle de vie de femme divorcée s’annonçait particulièrement radieuse, encore plus que sa vie de femme mariée.

Bien qu’elle aime le Quidditch, elle n’avait jamais eu l’intention d’y faire carrière malgré son très bon niveau. A vrai dire, elle n’avait jamais eu l’intention de travailler pour vivre. Ses postes de réserve et de journaliste n’avaient qu’un seul but : l’occuper avant qu’elle ne devienne Mrs Potter. Et lui permettre de nouer des relations intéressantes dignes de l’épouse du Sauveur de la Communauté sorcière. Cependant, elle avait croisé pas mal d’hypocrites sang-purs qui, sans lui montrer le même dédain qu’avant la guerre (merci les nombreux statuts de héros de guerre que possédait sa famille), avait balayé son existence de leur mémoire aussi rapidement qu’autrefois. Jusqu’à ce que ses fiançailles avec Harry soient annoncées et qu’ils reviennent au triple galop pour lui lécher les bottes. Ayant quand même un minimum d’amour propre, Ginny avait préféré démissionner que de nouer des relations superficielles qui ne pourraient lui servir. De toute façon, elle serait rapidement occupée avec plusieurs bambins et n’aurait au final pas suffisamment de temps pour cultiver ses amitiés.

Ginny commença à réaliser que son fiancé n’était pas sur la même longueur de baguette qu’elle lors de la préparation de la cérémonie nuptiale. Il voulait quelque chose de simple, au Terrier, à l’image du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Seule sa famille, leur amis proches et les membres survivants de l’Ordre du Phoenix. Pas de rédacteur en chef de la Gazette, ni de responsable du bureau des aurors, de directeur du département de Justice ou de celui des Sports. Certes le Premier Ministre serait présent mais Kingsley ne serait pas présent en cette qualité. Pas de photographe mondain pour officialiser la réussite de la petite sans-sous traite à son sang. Ginny avait pris sur elle, surtout après une blague de Ron à propos de Rita Skeeter qui poussa Harry à répondre que la Gazette ne recevrait que 2 photos pour illustrer l’article pourri qui sera pondu quoi qu’il fasse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme ne cherchait pas à profiter de sa célébrité. Il pouvait obtenir tellement de choses pour lui, pour leur couple et leur future famille ainsi.

Le voyage de noces, dans les Caraïbes, se déroula très bien. Harry était un amant intentionné mais inexpérimenté. Elle avait ressenti des frissons dans ses bras mais la majeure partie du temps, elle avait exagéré ses cris et gémissements pour satisfaire l’égo de son époux et le pousser à aller plus loin. Elle devait reconnaître qu’il s’était amélioré sur l’année et demi où ils avaient des relations sexuelles régulières mais il était encore loin de faire partie de son top 10. Le retour en Angleterre et l’aménagement à Square Grimmauld fut mentalement douloureux. L’ancien quartier général de l’Ordre du Phoenix était toujours une demeure glauque. OK, beaucoup moins glauque que dans ses souvenirs mais ce n’était pas la maison colorée où elle se rêvait élever des enfants. Harry avait fait rénover la maison et les meubles dans le sens où il n’y avait plus aucune infestation de doxys, les murs étaient propres et soignés, papiers peints et rideaux tous intacts de toute dégradation. En somme, il avait redonné sa splendeur d’antan à l’ancienne demeure Black. Tous les objets emprunts de magie noire avaient disparu mais pour la jeune femme, cela ne faisait aucune différence : elle avait l’impression de séjourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Ginny en avait fait la remarque à son époux et la réponse de celui-ci la consterna.

_ FLASHBACK _

_\- Harry ? Tu ne trouves pas qu’il faudrait refaire la déco de la maison ?_  
_\- Non, je viens de la faire rénover. Tu n’as pas remarqué ? Plus aucun papier peint décollé ni de rideaux branlants. Ni de doxys, d’ailleurs._

_Ginny resta choquée face à cette affirmation. Elle n’avait pas fait attention à l’état des murs, elle était restée sur le fait que les couleurs étaient les mêmes que du temps de l’Ordre._

_\- Oh ! Pourquoi tu n’as pas fait changer les couleurs ?_  
_\- Gin, tu sais que je ne suis pas la mode vestimentaire, alors les tendances déco… De toute façon, une rénovation d’intérieur nécessite du temps et de l’argent, que l’on rafraichisse ou refasse tout du sol au plafond. En tant qu’auror, je n’ai pas tant de temps libre que cela pour superviser un tel chantier et je ne vais pas jeter de l’argent par les fenêtres en laissant carte blanche à un hurluberlu sorti de je ne sais où, malgré que ça paie bien que d’aller courir après des criminels divers et variés._

_ FIN FLASHBACK _

Un peu moins d’un mois plus tard, Harry avait découvert qu’elle avait démissionné de ses deux emplois avant le mariage. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas où était le problème.

_ FLASHBACK _

_\- Ginny ! Tu avais l’intention de me le dire quand ?_  
_\- Te dire quoi quand ?_  
_\- Que tu avais démissionné de la Gazette ET du camp d’entrainement._  
_\- Bien sûr que je n’allais pas rester là-bas après le mariage, c’était évident._  
_\- Non, ce n’était pas évident. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Et que vas-tu faire de tes journées ? Et je te le dis tout de suite, pas de changement de décoration. La maison est très bien comme elle est._  
_\- Peut-être pour toi. Quand à comment m’occuper… On s’est bien marié pour une raison, non ? Fonder une famille. Et il faudra bien que quelqu’un s’occupe des enfants. Et je pourrais difficilement le faire en travaillant en même temps._  
_\- Tu n’es pas enceinte, à ce que je sache. Et nous n’avons pas discuté du sujet. Qui te dit que nous avons les mêmes aspirations ?_  
_\- Non mais ce n’est qu’une question de temps. Et je sais très bien que tu veux une famille, je t’ai suffisamment entendu en parler avec Ron et Hermione. Alors ne me la fait pas._  
_\- Effectivement, je veux une famille mais à l’heure actuelle, je ne suis pas encore prêt à être parent. De plus, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de précipiter le fait de vivre à trois alors que nous avons à peine vécu à deux._

_ FIN FLASHBACK _

Ginny n’avait pas pensé plus loin. Elle avait attribué le refus de son époux à son envie de profiter un peu de la vie à deux avant de passer à la vie à trois, puis quatre, cinq… Elle lui avait dont laissé 6 mois avant de revenir à la charge.

Pendant ce temps, à défaut de refaire la décoration ou de préparer une nurserie, la seule chose qui lui restait pour s’occuper était le shopping et sortir avec ses amies. Mais rapidement, elle était arrivée au bout de ses fonds sans avoir vraiment dépensé grand-chose. Elle avait alors vérifié ses comptes à Gringotts…pour découvrir qu’elle n’avait reçu aucun versement d’argent depuis la réception de son dernier salaire. Elle avait été étonnée qu’Harry ne lui verse pas de pension. Comment voulait-il qu’elle s’occupe de la maison s’il ne lui en donnait pas les moyens financiers ? Même s’il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire actuellement mais c’était le principe qui comptait. Aussitôt vu, aussitôt fait, elle demanda à son époux de l’argent. Pour obtenir une réponse scandaleuse : _« Si tu veux de l’argent, fais comme tout le monde et travaille. »_

C’est à partir de là que leur mariage commença à partir en spirale au bout de tout juste 3 mois. Six mois plus tard, soit après 10 mois de mariage et au lieu de mettre au monde un enfant qui aurait sans aucun doute été prénommé James Jr si c’était garçon ou Lily pour une fille, Ginny se retrouva à suggérer à Harry de la mettre enceinte et reçut un refus.

Encore un.

Elle ne s’était pas préparée à une telle réponse et ce deuxième refus s’avéra vexant. Elle se sentit blesser dans sa féminité et dans son rôle de femme et d’épouse. Elle en parla à sa famille et particulièrement à sa mère. Celle-ci lui suggéra de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Ainsi, Molly pu fournir à sa fille les ingrédients afin de concocter des aphrodisiaques très puissants doublés d’un annihilateur de potions contraceptives. Ginny due alors avouer qu’Harry utiliser des contraceptifs masculins moldus, ces bouts de plastiques appelés présertatifs ou un truc dans le genre. Molly lui conseilla alors de les percer ou de les faire disparaitre. La jeune femme opta pour la disparition car n’y touchant jamais et ne connaissant pas exactement leur constitution, elle était persuadée qu’Harry remarquerait une quelque altération. En parallèle, sa famille commença une campagne de sous-entendu envers Harry.

Ron et George parlèrent de commencer la nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs. Harry rétorqua à son meilleur ami qu’étant marié depuis plus longtemps, il devrait se lancer avant lui et que seulement après, il pourrait envisager de se permettre ce genre de remarque. Ron n’en fit plus aucune remarque. Quant à George, elle ne sut pas exactement ce qu’il lui dit mais le jeune homme arrêta de venir à la maison pendant quelques temps, mentionnant trop de travail à la boutique.

Percy mentionna que voir le héros fonder une famille mettrait du baume au cœur et permettre de permettre une guérison plus rapide des blessures de guerre, encore assez vives dans la mémoire collective. Harry rappela à l’ancien préfet qu’il n’était pas un chercheur d’attention et qu’il avait suffisamment sacrifié pour une communauté qui avait une sacrée tendance à oublier d’être reconnaissante et qui avait du mal à assumer ses responsabilités. Percy tenta de riposter mais Harry le confronta aux torts de ses différents boss antérieurs, Croupton Sr et Fudge, ce qui ferma le clapet de l’arriviste.

Bill et Charlie ne furent d’aucune aide. Confrontés par leur matriarche, le premier fit remarquer qu’il se trouvait dans une situation similaire à Ron et que de toute façon, Harry était en droit de vouloir attendre et qu’il ne lui refuserait pas ce droit, vu qu’il en faisait lui-même usage. Quant à Charlie, il compara un bébé humain avec un bébé dragon et se contenta de dire qu’il pouvait comprendre le besoin d’attendre. Quand Molly demanda à son mari d’intervenir, celui-ci le rappela que leurs enfants n’étaient pas dans la même situation qu’eux : aucune guerre et aucun risque démesuré de mourir même en restant chez soi. De fait, il n’y avait aucune urgence à vivre 20 ans d’existence en 3 à 5 ans.

En tout cas, sa relation avec Harry commença à se détériorer au même moment. Il refusait toujours de lui donner de l’argent ou de la mettre enceinte. Ginny s’en retrouvait à quémander de l’argent à sa mère comme une ado pour ses dépenses personnelles. Avec la disparition des protections sexuelles, Harry mit le holà sur tout accouplement charnel. Ginny se retrouva à devoir se satisfaire toute seule sous la douche. Puis une dispute éclata entre Harry et elle. Pour faire court, il l’accusa (à juste titre) de la disparition des bouts de plastiques qu’il se mettait sur le vermicelle, des aphrodisiaques se trouvant à répétition dans son café, son jus de citrouille ou sa nourriture. Elle lui retorqua qu’il ne lui donnait pas ce dont elle avait besoin (à savoir de l’argent à profusion et une ribambelle de marmots). Il répliqua que la vie ne tourne pas juste autour d’avoir des enfants et dépenser de l’argent dans des achats frivoles. Ginny conclua la dispute en partant chez sa mère et demandant à son mari de ne chercher à la contacter que quand il aura repris ses esprits. Au bout de 3 mois, il n’avait pas fait mine de vouloir la contacter. Au bout de 6 mois, elle entama une procédure de divorce. Pas qu’elle en ait eu vraiment envie, Harry restait tout de même son meilleur ticket pour un coffre en banque illimité. Mais elle s’était dit que cela lui mettrait du plomb dans la tête. Sauf qu’à la même période ou Harry devait recevoir la notification de la procédure qu’elle avait entamé, elle reçut également une lettre l’informant que son mari demandait le divorce.

Dire que Ginny fut choquée serait un euphémisme. La demande de divorce était un outil de pression de sa part mais tout lui disait qu’Harry avait bien envie d’en finir. Ce qui la laisserait sans rien. Sans grande maison, sans enfant et surtout sans argent. Elle ne pouvait reprendre un travail après avoir connu (bien que partiellement) la liberté qu’offrait la vie de femme au foyer. Alors elle repartit voir son avocat et lui communiqua ses desideratas. Si Harry voulait vraiment divorcer, OK. Mais elle lui ferait payer le fait de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses rêves.

* * *

Pendant les 4 mois que durèrent la procédure, elle finit par réaliser qu’elle avait eu conscience depuis longtemps que le jeune homme, bien que fort sympathique, n’avait aucune des caractéristiques qu’elle recherchait chez un homme sauf la fortune. En réalité, elle aurait dû se douter de quelque chose lors de leur courte relation durant sa 5e année, quand les somptueux cadeaux attendus s’étaient fait attendre. Harry était déjà trop économe à son goût mais devenir sa femme était censé donner tellement de bénéfices, sans compter que cela permettait à sa mère d’avoir enfin une véritable raison de considérer le jeune homme comme son fils.

La réaction de sa mère à la nouvelle du divorce était la seule chose qui aurait pu lui faire renoncer à toute la procédure (indépendamment du fait qu’Harry, lui, la continuerait). Elle se souvenait encore des sanglots de cette dernière face au premier divorce survenant dans les familles Weasley et Prewett depuis… bien avant Merlin. Elle avait cherché à comprendre les raisons de leur séparation, après tout ils étaient jeunes, avec la vie devant eux pour fonder une famille, elle pouvait bien attendre quelques années avant d’avoir des enfants. Ginny s’était contentée de dire qu’ils n’étaient pas compatibles, autant dans leur caractère que dans leurs projets de vie respectifs. Après tout, l’argent était un sujet sensible dans la famille et elle ne pouvait décidemment pas leur dire que la discorde venait du fait qu’en plus de vouloir attendre avant d’avoir un enfant, Harry n’avait nullement l’intention de la laisser utiliser les plus que très bien fournis coffres Potter et Black pour satisfaire sa soif assez importante de shopping. Si sa mère et sans doute Ron auraient compris où elle voulait en venir, le reste de sa famille n’aurait pas accepté une telle réponse. Surtout son père et ses histoires d’honneur. L’honneur n’a pas apporté la fortune à la famille, à ce qu’elle sache.

Mais tout était bien qui finissait bien. Son avocat lui avait négocié une superbe pension alimentaire et une grande maison pour elle toute seule. Maison dont elle avait la ferme intention de refaire la décoration.

* * *

N’ayant pas encore fait de choix définitif concernant la décoration de la maison, Ginny se décida tout de même à se débarrasser des meubles et objets n’ayant aucun intérêt pour elle. Kreattur, ce vieil elfe de maison, tenta de protester à l’abandon de meubles ayant vu plus de 10 générations de Black et empreint de magie sur la chaussée, à la vue des moldus. Ginny régla la question de ses protestation en donnant un linge à la créature. L’elfe regarda le linge puis disparut dans un pop sonore.

Oh, que ça faisait du bien de ses débarrasser de cet ignoble créature. Elle se demandait pourquoi Harry ne l’avait pas fait plutôt.

Au final, elle se débarrassa de tous les meubles même si elle garda en tête certains modèles pour en commander des versions plus récentes et dans des couleurs plus gaies. Elle se débarrassa de tous les tableaux, y compris celui de Walburga qui disparut lors qu’elle fit exploser le mur sur lequel il était accroché. Elle dépensa l’équivalent de 3 mois de pension sur 6 mois pour refaire toute la maison. Le résultat final ? Disons que le 12, Square Grimmauld devrait être rebaptisé Square Gryffondor tellement la maison baignée dans les variantes de rouge et de jaune. La seule exception à ce ton fut la chambre de Ginny, qui était plutôt dans un style baroque où le rouge vif laissait place à un rose…vif.

Bien évidemment, elle présenta la transformation de l’ancienne résidence Black à sa famille. Tout le monde dû admettre que la maison avait perdu de son lugubre habituel mais seule Molly et Ron exprimèrent la félicitèrent pour ses goûts en matière de décoration. Les autres n’étaient que de pauvres jaloux aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Une fois la maison redécorée, Ginny s’attaqua à sa garde-robe. Lors de son mariage avec Harry, elle avait espéré pouvoir utiliser son argent pour se faire une garde-robe répondant à l’idée qu’elle avait d’une respectable épouse sang-pur, soit une Narcissa Malfoy en couleur Gryffondor. Maintenant qu’elle était de nouveau célibataire, ce n’était pas le style dont elle avait besoin. Non, elle devait séduire, mettre ses atouts en avant pour mettre tous les hommes croisant son chemin à ses pieds, comme au temps à Poudlard où elle avait le surnom de Easy Ginny. Après une virée sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle se rendit compte que les vêtements proposés restaient trop traditionnels à son goût. Elle se décida alors à aller dans le monde moldu pour trouver son bonheur.

Après des razias chez Victoria’s Secret, Ann Summers, H&M et autres boutiques de lingerie et de mode, Ginny était parée pour reprendre le titre de fille la plus « open » de sa génération.

* * *

Si Ginny avait dû repasser sous le choixpeau au plein cœur de son adolescence vers 14-15 ans, il l’aurait envoyé directement à Serpentard. Elle était ambitieuse mais aussi très calculatrice. Son plan A avait toujours été Harry, l’héritier Potter, Vainqueur de Voldemort. A l’âge où les hormones commencent à faire effet, le jeune homme était obnubilé par cette pimbêche de Cho Chang. Alors Ginny avait décidé de prendre son mal en patience et de faire son éducation sentimentale en attendant. Elle avait poussé la chose à l’extrême et toutes les maisons y étaient passées. Ainsi, elle pouvait donc témoigner du fait que Marcus Flint n’avait pas redoubler à cause d’une incapacité à utiliser correctement sa baguette magique. Quand elle était enfin sortie avec Harry et que les choses avaient commencé à être sérieuses entre eux, elle avait dû lui avouer qu’elle n’était physiquement plus innocente. D’une part pour qu’il ne la prenne pas pour une chose fragile à manipuler avec précaution, et d’autre part pour réduire les conséquences que son absence de virginité pourrait créer vis-à-vis d’un éventuel contrat de mariage type en circulation dans la lignée Potter. Elle avait mis sa condition sur le dos de leur camarade Dean Thomas, alors que Blaise Zabini était le réel responsable. Du moins, le premier responsable.

Hummm, Blaise et Dean. Ses 2 meilleurs amants, pour preuve que les noirs en ont une plus grosse. Elle n’avait jamais envisagé autre chose que de bonnes baises avec le Serpentard, justement parce qu’il était un serpent. Alors qu’avec Dean… Il avait le caractère qu’elle aurait voulu qu’Harry possède : serviable à souhait, chercher à lui faire des cadeaux, à lui faire économiser son temps sur tout et sur rien. Il lui avait juste manquer la fortune illimitée.

Lors de ses sorties diverses, elle croisa à plusieurs reprises le chemin de Blaise. Il était son équivalent masculin et la personne parfaite pour un coup rapide dans une cabine de toilettes. Cependant, elle fit son possible pour réduire au maximum ses relations avec le serpent. Si les rumeurs étaient vraies, Blaise suivait les traces de sa mère et chercher à alpager de riches femmes dont la vie serait en sursi le moment où elles deviendraient Mrs Zabini.Donc en plus du fait qu’elle ne pouvait faire sa vie avec un serpent, Ginny avait envie de vivre, merci bien.

Finalement, elle retomba sur Dean à une soirée d’anciens élèves un an après son divorce. Et elle le ramena chez elle pour la nuit. Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, Dean passa pratiquement toutes ses nuits au Square Grimmauld. A la fin du troisième, il accepta la proposition de Ginny d’emménager avec elle. Au sixième mois de leur (deuxième) relation, Ginny lui annonça qu’elle était enceinte. Parce que la société sorcière était très puritaine et adorait que les choses se fassent officiellement dans les règles de l’art, Dean lui demanda de l’épouser. Ce que, bien évidemment, elle accepta. A huit mois de relations, leur mariage fut célébrer au Terrier. Ce second mariage ne fut pas plus grandiose que le premier mais cela ne dérangea pas la mariée. Après deux mois de mariage et donc quatre mois de grossesse, Ginny annonça la bonne nouvelle : elle était enceinte de jumeaux.

Apparemment, elle obtiendrait sa famille nombreuse plus rapidement que prévu.


	3. Bonus 1 : Ce que penses les épouses Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre bonus, qui est un peu en dehors de l'histoire. Ici, vous allez voir que la nouvelle vie de Ginny a quelques impacts assez importants pour la famille Weasley dans son ensemble, même si je me suis focalisée que sur 2 couples spécifiques.

Ce que Ginny ne sut pas, c'est que le nouvel aspect de l'ancien QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix eu un impact important pour deux autres couples du clan Weasley.

Tout d'abord, Bill et Fleur. Le divorce de Ginny et Harry ne les avaient nullement étonnés. Pour eux, aucun des deux concernés n'avait eu le temps de guérir des horreurs de la guerre et de réellement vivre avant de se lancer dans la vie à deux. Ils avaient tout de même espéré avoir tort mais en même temps… Fleur avait bien senti que le divorce ne reposait pas sur une simple notion d'incompatibilité et le résultat du home-staging au square lui avait permis de mettre un nom à la véritable raison du divorce : l'argent.

Donc suite à cette visite révélatrice, Fleur, enceinte de 5 mois du premier enfant du couple, partagea ses pensées avec son époux : elle avança l'idée, appuyée par la visite, que Ginny n'aurait pas une gestion responsable de sa pension alimentaire et que tôt ou tard, cela lui causera des désagréments supplémentaires avec Harry et qu'elle voulait sa famille le plus loin possible du futur scandale. Pour conclure, plus tôt des dispositions étaient prises et mieux cela serait pour tout le monde et surtout pour eux.

Bill, qui partageait l'opinion de sa femme mais qui ne l'exprimerait jamais à voix haute au reste de sa famille (histoire de préserver un minimum la paix familiale) n'eut pas à réfléchir de trop. Le mois suivant, juste avant qu'il ne soit plus raisonnable pour Fleur de voyager, le couple avait déménager en France après une « mutation surprise » à la branche française de Gringotts.

Bien évidemment, Molly hurla à l'idée de ne pouvoir s'occuper de l'aîné de ses petits-enfants.

Trois mois de plus, Fleur mis au monde une fille connue en Britannia magique sous le nom de Victoire Weasley. Mais sa fiche d'état civil indiquait Victoire Weasley-Delacour. Bill avait raisonné que suivant l'ampleur que prendrait le scandale apporté par Ginny - parce que scandale, il y aura - il serait ainsi plus facile d'abandonner un certain patronyme, même si toute cette histoire aura une résonance au combien moindre en France que de l'autre côté de la Manche.

* * *

Le deuxième couple impacté fut celui de Ron et Hermione.

En raison du principe de solidarité familiale, Ron rompu son amitié avec Harry suite au divorce. Fidèle à lui-même, Ron n'alla pas au-delà des apparences : à ses yeux, sa sœur ne pouvait être en tort donc le jeune héros avait forcement merder quelque part. Il s'était attendu à ce que son épouse prenne la même décision mais celle-ci avait dit qu'elle ne prendrait pas partie et qu'elle conserverait son amitié à Harry, même si cela impliquait de ne plus pouvoir l'inviter dans leur maison et à se résoudre à communiquer principalement avec lui par hibou, histoire d'éviter de mettre certaines personnes en difficulté. Cette décision de la jeune brune créa un premier niveau de tension au sein du couple.

Cet événement donna tout de même matière à réfléchir à l'ancienne major de promotion. Elle chercha à obtenir d'Harry les véritables raisons du divorce, sans grande réussite. Elle ne pouvait croire à une simple histoire d'incompatibilité de caractère. Après tout, si Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas compatibles, qu'est-ce qui restait à son couple pour réussir ? Mais elle se voyait renvoyer à chaque fois comme raison qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre plus en porte-à-faux avec les Weasley qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cette non-réponse était tout de même une réponse, qui lui permettait de savoir qu'effectivement, il s'agissait plus qu'une histoire de différence de caractère.

La jeune femme avait opté pour des études juridiques, ce qui lui donnait accès à toutes les archives juridiques du pays. Elle avait donc pu analyser sans problème le jugement de divorce de long en large. Elle avait donc évoqué avec son époux le fait que sa sœur avait été particulièrement déraisonnable dans sa « rénovation » du Square Grimmauld, compte tenu du fait qu'elle n'avait que l'usufruit de la maison et que la nue-propriété restait entre les mains d'Harry. Ce qui voulait dire que d'après le droit immobilier magique, Harry était droit de demander à ce que la maison soit remise dans l'état dans lequel elle était au moment de la décision de divorce ou un dédommagement pécunier afin d'effectuer lui-même la remise en forme. Ron s'était énervé, l'accusant de prendre parti pour le brun. Avant d'ajouter que Ginny était bien propriétaire du Square Grimmauld car n'importe qui n'habite pas dans une maison de sang-pur. Ayant très bien compris que les paroles de son époux sous-entendaient que seul un sang-pur pouvait habiter dans la demeure d'une ancienne lignée sang-pur, Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'Harry, le vrai propriétaire, était un sang-mêlé mais Ron semblait, pour une fois, avoir réponse à tout : mieux vaux qu'un sang-mêlé soit propriétaire qu'une sang-pur complètement tarée comme Bellatrix. En gros, Harry était encore l'exception confirmant la règle. Si Hermione laissa tomber le sujet face au manque de réelle réflexion de son mari, un élément lui resta toujours à l'esprit et la mit franchement mal à l'aise.

Le fait que Ron avait un petit côté Malfoy caché concernant la place et les prérogatives des sang-purs dans la société.

* * *

Les « Ginny » discussions eut de sérieuses conséquences pour les deux couples sur la décennie qui suivit. Bill et Fleur renoncèrent rapidement à passer des vacances dans le pays natal du jeune homme face aux demandes incessantes de Molly concernant leur retour, obligeant les membres de la famille Weasley à venir en France. Ils ne reçurent des visites que de Charlie, Percy, George et leurs familles respectives. Molly refusa bien évidemment de passer la Manche et embarqua Arthur dans sa protestation passive par la force des choses. Ron était trop occupé avec son poste d'auror. Quant à Ginny, elle se contenta de dire qu'elle n'avait  _« pas d'argent à gaspiller pour de futiles voyages quand [elle a] une grande famille qui compte sur [elle] »_. Hermione ne fit que deux visites pendant les 5 premières années avant se contenter d'envoyer des lettres après un caca nerveux de Ron, qui n'acceptait pas que sa femme fasse ce genre d'escapade seule. Cependant, elle fit beaucoup plus de déplacements sur la deuxième moitié de la décennie.

Hermione finit par se rendre compte qu'à l'image du mariage de Ginny et Harry, le sien n'avait aucun espoir. Après 5 ans de mariage, elle demanda le divorce à Ron. Celui-ci paniqua totalement, disant qu'un nouveau divorce dans la famille tuerait Molly, qui se dirait qu'elle avait foiré quelque chose dans l'éducation de ses enfants. Hermione récita tous les torts de Ron et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de continuer à souffrir pour une personne extérieure au couple. La réponse que Ron sortie sonna également le retour à la réalité du jeune homme :  _« Ma mère n'est pas extérieure à notre vie à deux !»_.

Moins de 30 secondes après avoir fermé sa bouche, il fut obligé de reconnaître l'état de leur relation et décida d'accepter la décision de la jeune femme.

Néanmoins, deux mois plus tard, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à signer les papiers de divorce, Hermione découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. Face à la nouvelle, Ron demanda l'arrêt de la procédure de divorce. Il démissionna de son poste d'auror et pris une occupation légèrement moins dangereuse : aider George à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Hermione accepta uniquement parce que cela rendrait plus facile la procédure administrative pour enregistrer la naissance de l'enfant. Quand Rose vint au monde, Hermione fit savoir qu'elle avait toujours l'intention de divorcer mais Ron refusa catégoriquement, arguant que cela ne serait pas bon pour le développement de leur fille. Paradoxalement, les lois sorcières allaient dans le sens des deux époux. Il fut donc décidé que la procédure de divorce serait suspendue jusqu'au 13 ans de Rose mais en même temps, Ron était dans l'obligation de quitter le domicile conjugal. Heureusement pour lui, George avait emménagé avec Angelina et il put donc récupérer l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique. Hermione était peut-être toujours mariée mais elle n'avait plus de boulet dans les pattes H24.

Elle devait juste prendre son mal en patience. En attendant, elle continuait de correspondre avec Harry et pu rendre un peu plus visite à Bill et Fleur en France. Après tout, Rose devait bien rencontrer la seule de ses cousines qui sera respectable sur le long terme.


	4. Bonus 2 : la vision des avocats

La première grossesse de Ginevra Thomas se solda par la naissance de jumelles. Et sur les 7 années qui suivirent, elle fut enceinte chaque année et mis au monde à chaque fois 2 enfants. Soit un peu moins de 10 ans après son divorce d'avec Harry Potter, Ginny et son époux étaient les parents de 18 enfants et si la rumeur disait vraiment, Mrs Thomas était de nouveau enceinte mais cette fois de triplets, ce qui porterait le nombre d'enfant à 21. Une classe d'école.

Deux personnes suivaient avec intérêts la vie de l'ancienne épouse du héros national sans pour autant y prendre activement part d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il s'agissait des deux avocats mandatés durant la procédure de divorce, Me Dry et Me Kneave. Tous deux étaient parfaitement au courant des conditions de l'accord de divorce. Après tout, ils étaient chacun était en charge d'une partie du processus de paiement de la pension alimentaire d'Harry Potter à son ex-femme. De fait, ils savaient tous deux que Ginny n'avait jamais communiqué son changement plus que majeur de situation personnelle et qu'elle vivait donc en contravention de l'accord de divorce depuis tout ce temps.

Me Kneave se lavait les mains de la situation. L'accord stipulait explicitement que tout changement dans la situation personnelle d'une des parties devait être communiqué par cette dernière à son avocat, qui en informerait l'autre partie au travers de son propre avocat. Ce n'était donc pas de sa faute si sa cliente était trop occupée pour penser à l'informer de sa vie et se mettait, au fil des années, de plus en plus en difficultés. De plus, il n'était pas non plus tenu de rappeler l'accord à sa cliente, censée être au courant. Même s'il avait des doutes à ce sujet. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu celle qui était redevenue à l'époque Ginny Weasley, c'était pour lui communiquer la décision prise par la juge concernant son divorce. Il lui avait annoncer qu'elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle avait demandé et la jeune femme avait littéralement sauté de joie dans son bureau. Il lui avait tendu sa copie du jugement, lui conseillant de le lire car diverses conditions étaient applicables. Elle avait répondu que ce n'était pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle. Et apparemment, ça ne l'était toujours pas.

Non, son seul rôle était de s'assurer que chaque mois, le compte de Ginevra Weasley-Thomas était approvisionné de la pension alimentaire versées par son premier époux. Il n'avait même pas besoin de prendre contact pour cela, sauf à ce que Me Dry lui communique un changement dans la situation personnelle de Mr Potter, ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé en 10 ans.

La seule chose qui le préoccupait un tant soit peu était qui payerait ses honoraires quand l'histoire exploserait. Car sa cliente et son nouvel époux n'auront clairement pas les moyens le moment venu avec les dettes qu'ils étaient en train d'accumuler vis-à-vis de l'accord et la situation sera telle que Mr Potter ne sera pas tenu de les payer comme lors du divorce.

Me Dry, lui, se frottait les mains. Tout comme Mr Potter, il était arrivé à la conclusion que Ginevra Weasley n'avait épousé son client que pour la fortune dont il avait hérité. Il n'était même pas étonné qu'elle n'ait pas prévenu son avocat de son changement de situation personnelle. Et quel changement ! Moins de deux ans après le divorce, elle était mariée et devenue mère de 2 bambins.

Tout comme son collègue, il devait louer l'intelligence de Mr. Potter. Bien que n'ayant pas vu la vraie personnalité de son ex-épouse avant d'être marié, il avait fini par bien la cernée. Et avec les caractéristiques de la condition d'information qui faisaient que ni Me Kneave ni lui-même (pas qu'il l'aurait fait) ne pouvait informer Mr Potter dans une capacité officielle de l'évolution de la vie personnelle de son ex-femme, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. En attendait, il s'amusait à calculer l'argent que le couple Thomas devait à son client, en y appliquant différents taux de référence en prévision de la bataille judiciaire qui découlerait de la découverte par son client de la situation. Parce que Mr. Potter, lui, tenait son avocat informé de sa vie, il savait que celui-ci reviendrait sur le territoire britannique dans un délai de trois ans maximum, avec sa fiancée slave devenue sans doute épouse entre temps.

En attendant…

Peut-être qu'il devrait tester ses calculs avec les taux d'intérêt Gringotts en vigueur en union soviétique magique, beaucoup moins intéressants que ceux de Britannia magique.


	5. Début de la Fin I: lettres

Presque 10 ans après son mariage avec Harry, Ginny avait tout pour être heureuse. Elle était mariée avec un homme qui était au petit soin avec elle, elle avait une famille nombreuse qui allait s’agrandir d’ici peu avec l’arrivée des premiers triplés de l’histoire des familles Prewett et Weasley réunies. Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau. Deux, même.

Square Grimmauld allait être beaucoup trop petit pour sa grande famille. Et cela faisait presque 6 mois qu’ils avaient des difficultés à couvrir toutes les dépenses familiales.

Ginny avait fait faire de beaucoup de travaux dans la maison. Initialement, l’ancien hôtel particulier des Black était configuré de la manière suivante :

  * Rez-de-chaussée : l’entrée dans laquelle commençait l’escalier + un couloir desservant la cuisine, le salon, la bibliothèque, un bureau ainsi que l’accès vers le sous-sol.
  * 1er étage : un deuxième salon (celui qui avait, jadis, abrité la généalogie Black), une suite parentale (comprenant un dressing, une salle de bain privative et un bureau) une salle de bain indépendante et 2 grandes chambres.
  * 2e étage : 4 grandes chambres et 2 salle de bains.
  * 3e étage (grenier)
  * 1er sous-sol : cellier, l’ancienne cachette de Kreattur, un laboratoire et une réserve d’ingrédients de potions
  * 2e sous-sol : une grande pièce vide pleine d’objets variés.



Après le divorce, Ginny avait gardé la chambre qu’elle utilisait avec Harry, la suite du 1er étage. Rapidement, toutes les chambres du premier furent occupées, chaque par une paire de jumeaux et avec Dean, elle décida donc de transformer le salon du 1er étage en salle de jeu pour les enfants. Puis ce fut le 2e étage qui fut rempli, sachant que Ginny avait ce besoin incompressible d’avoir les plus jeunes (entendre mois de 3-4 ans) proches d’elle jour et nuit. Ayant réussi à avoir 4 enfants nés la même année avec juste 9 mois d’écart, tout en ayant un nombre déjà conséquent de bambins de moins de 3 ans, la salle de jeu due être transformée en nurserie géante et le grenier devint la nouvelle salle de jeu. Ce fut à cette même période que le couple se rendit compte que la cuisine n’était pas l’endroit le plus sécure pour des enfants en bas âge. Voulant préserver le salon du rez-de-chaussée ainsi que la bibliothèque, et avec le bureau qui était mal situé et d’une taille insignifiante (d’après les critères de Ginny) pour être d’une quelconque utilité dans les travaux de modification, la cuisine et le garde-manger furent transférer à la place du laboratoire de potions et de sa réserve pour laisser place à une grande salle à manger beaucoup plus pratique et sécure.

Cependant, Ginny s’était rendue compte qu’elle avait épuisé toutes les possibilités de modification de la demeure. Sachant qu’elle ne voulait pas renoncer à sa suite parentale (ce qui aurait fait gagner une chambre) et qu’elle avait besoin de place pour accueillir les triplés tout en gardant les moins de 3-4 ans près d’elle (actuellement au nombre de 10), elle arriva à la conclusion qu’elle avait besoin d’une maison plus grande. Initialement, elle voulait que chaque paire de jumeaux ait sa propre chambre puis elle se rappela il ne serait pas possible sur le long terme de garder ensemble Ronna et Jimmy (jumeaux n°3) mais aussi Pierce et Becky (jumeaux n°8) à cause de leur différence de sexe tout en sachant qu’elle ne pourrait pas mettre Ronna avec Becky ni Pierce et Jimmy dans la même chambre à cause de la différence d’âge (environ 4,5 ans), elle décida que chacun de ses enfants devait avoir sa propre chambre. Et pour gagner de la place, il y n’aurait _que_ 2 salles de bain : une pour ses filles et une pour ses fils. Avec autant de douches et lavabos que de personnes.

Et en ce qui concerne l’argent…elle avait toujours la pension d’Harry (qui équivalait à un très bon salaire) en plus de la rémunération de Dean. Sauf que ce dernier, même en ayant un emploi fixe depuis plus de 10 ans et obtenu 2 promotions, n’atteignait toujours pas avec son poste de bureau au département de culture magique le salaire très attractif d’auror que touchait Harry à l’époque. Mais cela ne l’avait pas empêché de décider que ses enfants auraient tout ce qu’elle n’avait pas eu à leur âge. Ils avaient tous les derniers vêtements et autres gadgets à la mode. Elle faisait faire toutes leurs garde-robes sur mesure et si jamais un pantalon ou un T-shirt se retrouvait déchiré après une séance de jeu dans le jardin, Ginny rachetait au lieu de raccommoder. Elle ne regardait pas à la dépense, mais alors pas du tout. Dean avait bien essayé de lui faire voir raison avec l’arrivée des jumeaux n°4 mais rien à faire. Il lui avait laisser tout pouvoirs sur son compte au début de leur mariage et devait donc aller la voir s’il avait besoin d’argent pour sortir avec Seamus ou ses collègues. Ce qu’il n’avait pas pu faire ses 6 derniers mois à cause des problèmes d’argent. Il avait suggéré à sa femme de prendre du temps, se poser tous les deux pour voir vers où l’argent sortait et s’il y avait moyen de réduire la voilure. Sauf que la rouquine l’avait envoyé bouler en lui disant que ce n’était pas son boulot en tant que mari de s’occuper du budget mais plutôt de ramener de l’argent, ce qu’il ne faisait pas si bien que cela vu leurs difficultés financières. Leur fille aînée, Erika, ne s’était apparemment toujours pas remise de ne pas avoir son Eclair de Feu X360. Et Ginny ne s’était toujours pas remise de l’humiliation à la caisse quand on lui a dit qu’elle n’avait pas suffisamment d’argent sur son compte pour le balai.

Tout cela pour dire que Ginny était arrivé à la conclusion suivante, après mûres réflexion : Harry était la solution à sa situation. C’est lui qui avait fait son radin en ne lui donnant l’usage que de Square Grimmauld au lieu d’un des nombreux manoirs qu’il devait avoir à sa disposition et en lui donnant une pension qui n’équivalait qu’à son salaire d’auror et qui, avec quelques années de recul, n’était pas très représentatif de la fortune dont il disposait. D’autant plus qu’aucune actualisation du montant de la pension n’avait fait en fonction de l’inflation et qu’elle savait qu’il gagnait bien plus maintenant avec son poste à l’étranger que du temps de leur mariage. Il avait donc encore plus d’argent dont elle ne profitait pas alors que c’était son droit d’après leur jugement de divorce.

* * *

Maître Kneave ne savait pas s’il devait rire ou pleurer. Il tenait entre ses mains une lettre de Ginevra Molly Weasley, ex-épouse Potter et actuellement épouse Thomas, et qui confirmait ce dont il était convaincu depuis quelques années déjà : elle n’avait pas lu les conditions au versement de sa pension et à l’usufruit du 12, Square Grimmauld.

_Cher Maître,_

_Je vous envoie cette lettre afin que vous puissiez convenir avec l’avocat de mon précédent mari, Harry Potter, d’un nouvel accord concernant la pension alimentaire que je perçois et le logement qui m’a été octroyé._

_Près de dix ans après mon divorce d’avec Mr. Potter, ma situation personnelle a énormément changé. Je suis désormais mère de famille nombreuse. Une famille qui va s’agrandir de nouveau dans quelques semaines avec l’arrivée de triplés. Comme vous devez vous en douter, la résidence qu’est le 12, Square Grimmauld est désormais trop petite pour y loger ma famille. Cela fait déjà quelques années que nous avons pris sur nous en vivant presque les uns sur les autres et l’arrivée des triplés rendra la situation invivable._

_En ce qui concerne la pension alimentaire, son montant actuel n’a jamais été actualisé en 10 ans. Automatiquement, cela signifie qu’elle n’est pas suffisante pour répondre à mes besoins et à ceux de famille, malgré le fait que le salaire de mon nouvel époux se trouve dans la moyenne des salaires de fonctionnaires._

_Je requiers donc l’octroi d’une résidence plus grande pour moi et ma famille ainsi que d’une augmentation de ma pension alimentaire couplée à une actualisation rétroactive de son montant pour les dix dernières années. Mr. Potter ayant hérité de plusieurs importants patrimoines dont celui de la famille Black, une lignée reconnue de l’aristocratie, il ne fait aucun doute qu’il dispose d’au moins une demeure qui répondrait à mes besoins. Je sais également que son poste actuel est mieux rémunéré que celui qu’il occupait du temps de notre mariage et que donc verser une pension plus importante ne le mettra pas en difficulté financière._

_En attente de votre retour,_

_Mrs. Ginevra Weasley-Thomas_

Maître Kneave se dit que sa cliente vivait vraiment dans un autre monde, pour ne pas dire un autre univers. Il se dirigea alors la cheminée de son bureau. Avec un peu de poudre de cheminette en main, il cria :

\- Bureau de Maître Dry !

* * *

Un peu moins de 3 semaines après l’envoi de la lettre à Me Kneave, Ginny était à Ste Mangouste pour accoucher de ses triplés. Ce fut de loin le plus pénible de ses accouchements. Le premier enfant se présenta par le siège et prit son temps pour sortir. Les médecins décidèrent donc de faire une césarienne en urgence, contre l’avis de Ginny qui se sentait parfaitement capable d’accoucher par voie basse. Après tout, Cheryl et Nina (jumelles n°9) s’étaient toutes deux présentées de cette manière et elles se portaient parfaitement bien. Quand elle se réveilla, elle voulut voir ses triplés (2 garçons, une fille) mais l’équipe médicale voulait absolument lui parler auparavant. Et elle n’aima pas du tout ce que les médecins avaient à lui dire : ne plus faire d’enfants, autant pour sa santé que celle des enfants résultant de ces potentielles grossesses. Ginny piqua une crise, hurlant, traitant les médecins d’incapables etc., ce qui obligea l’infirmière à lui injecter une potion tranquillisante, qui la mit dans les vapes pendant un bon moment. Au point, qu’elle ne put voir ses triplés pour la première que 5 jours après leur naissance.

* * *

Après la crise de Ginny, Dean retourna au Square Grimmauld pour s’occuper des 18 aînés, baby-sittés par Audrey, la femme de Percy. Heureusement, il arriva à l’heure où tout ce petit monde était déjà couché. Il tria le courrier et tomba sur une lettre adressée à Ginny avec un tampon rouge « URGENT » dessus. Sachant que sa femme ne serait pas en état de s’occuper de la lettre avant un bon moment, Dean l’ouvrit. Il pourrait sans doute faire quelque chose avant que Ginny ne rentre.

Dean lut la lettre une puis deux puis trois puis quatre fois. Et à chaque relecture, sa panique augmentait.

_A l’attention de Ginevra M. Weasley-Thomas,_

_Il est venu à notre attention que vous avez sciemment agis de manière à abuser des termes et conditions de votre jugement de divorce d’avec Harry J. Potter, concernant le versement de votre pension alimentaire et l’usufruit de la résidence située au 12, Square Grimmauld._

_Sachez donc qu’il vous est demandé de régulariser rétroactivement votre situation par rapport à ce jugement dans un délai de 3 mois. Une fois ce délai épuisé et si votre situation reste inchangée, nous serons dans l’obligation de porter l’affaire devant les tribunaux._

_Veuillez agréer, Madame, mes salutation distinguées._

_Maître Dry_

Dean se précipita vers la cheminée pour appeler la seule personne qui pourrait l’aider dans cette situation.

* * *

Hermione faisait mine de lire la pile de documents présentée par Dean mais la vérité, c’est qu’elle savait depuis longtemps que le rapport exagéré de Ginny à l’argent allait finir par la rattraper et que cela ferait financièrement mal. Elle était partiellement désolée pour Dean qui se trouvait pris dedans. Partiellement car même en admettant que Ginny lui ait menti ou caché des éléments concernant son accord de divorce avec Harry, il a tout de même été irraisonnable en laissant carte blanche à la rouquine concernant la gestion de la maison et le nombre d’enfants. Les potions contraceptives ne sont pas aussi chères qu’elles l’étaient du temps de la jeunesse de Molly. Et dans le pire des cas, il y a l’abstinence.

\- Dean… Avant de t’expliquer l’état de la situation, j’aimerais connaitre ce que Ginny t’as dit concernant son histoire avec Harry.  
\- Elle n’a pas dit grand-chose concernant leur vie de couple. Juste qu’elle aurait aimé savoir qui Harry était vraiment avant de l’épouser, histoire de s’épargner le stress d’un divorce. Et qu’elle avait obtenu une généreuse pension car elle ne pourrait pas reprendre sa carrière là où elle l’avait arrêté pour diverses raisons, une d’entre elle étant l’hypocrisie d’Harry, et la propriété de la maison car il semblait inacceptable qu’elle retourne vivre chez ses parents après pratiquement 2 ans.  
\- J’ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Ginny t’a menti.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Je n’ai jamais été aussi proche d’Harry que Ron ou toi donc je ne risquais pas de prendre son parti face à elle ! Je ne comprends pas !  
\- Avec le temps, je me suis rendue compte que les enfants Weasley avaient un rapport assez particulier à l’argent et au statut social. Sans doute parce qu’ils ont grandi sans le sou et qu’on les a régulièrement pointés du doigt et dénigrés car aucun membre de la famille n’avait jusqu’à présent été capable de faire oublier les actions de quelques ancêtres mal intentionnés. Si tu regardes, ils ont tous commencer leur carrière dans des postes ayant un certain prestige social et qui rémunèrent plutôt bien : briseur de sorts, éleveurs de dragon, assistant de chef de département, entrepreneurs, aurors… Et Ginny n’a pas échappé à la règle vu qu’elle avait été acceptée en tant que réserve dans un club de Quidditch et qu’elle était également journaliste à mi-temps pour la Gazette. Cependant, je pense qu’elle a été beaucoup plus affectée par le manque d’argent et la réputation de la famille que ses frères.  
\- Bah pourquoi ? Ses frères étaient dans le même bateau. Tu te souviens de comment Ron réagissait sur le sujet.  
\- Oh que oui, je me souviens. Mais elle est une fille et la seule de sa fratrie de surcroît. Elle avait personne pour la soutenir moralement quand il n’y avait pas les moyens de lui payer du maquillage ou des bijoux : Molly devait être trop occupée à chercher à maîtriser les jumeaux et Arthur a toujours trop vécu dans son monde. C’est moi qui lui ai offert son premier bijou, un petit bracelet fantaisie, à Noël. Tu aurais dû voir son regard, je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi brillant… Pour faire court, Quidditch à part, les garçons n’ont jamais manqué de rien même si cela signifiait récupérer des trucs de ses aînés. Ce n’était pas le cas de Ginny. Je me demande toujours comment Molly n’a rien remarqué, elle qui a fait autant d’enfant juste pour la voire naître. En parallèle, la société magique est assez patriarcale. Il est tout à fait possible pour une femme de faire carrière voir de devenir Ministre mais il reste attendu qu’elle restera à la maison dès que la famille comprendra un enfant. Et les chats ne faisant pas des chiens, Ginny a toujours voulu une famille nombreuse. Et en additionnant le tout, tu te retrouves…  
\- Avec Ginny qui veut une famille au moins aussi nombreuse que celle de ses parents mais avec des moyens financiers plus conséquent. D’où le fait qu’elle épouse Harry.  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi divorcer ? Pas que je me plaigne mais j’aimerais comprendre.  
\- Harry s’est senti un peu obliger d’épouser Ginny. Avec la disparition de Fred mais aussi la fin de Poudlard pour Ron, Harry et moi, je pense que Molly a voulu s’assurer que toutes les personnes qu’elle considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille le soit officiellement avant que des événements ou personnes extérieurs ne viennent la compromettre. Ron m’a demandé de l’épouser un an après Poudlard et nous nous sommes mariés encore un an après. Et toute la pression de Molly s’est mise sur le dos d’Harry, qui avait encore à cette époque, une fâcheuse tendance à écouter plus ce que les autres voulaient que ce qu’il voulait vraiment pour lui-même, histoire d’avoir la paix. Donc il a demandé Ginny en mariage un mois après mon mariage et un an plus tard, Ginny devenait Mrs. Potter. Le problème, c’est que Ginny n’a jamais envisagé la vie de femme mariée hors grossesse et enfants. En prévision de cela, elle avait démissionné de ses deux postes avant même d’être mariée et quand Harry l’a découvert, il l’a assez mal pris. D’un, parce qu’il était pas encore prêt à être père et de deux, car il n’est pas à l’aise avec le concept de femme au foyer. Sans parler du fait que Ginny ne lui en avait pas parlé. Ginny a temporairement pris sur elle mais elle a pété un câble quand elle a découvert qu’Harry ne souhaitait pas vivre avec un grand train de vie comme son héritage peut le lui permettre. Alors elle a tenté de le forcer à revenir sur sa décision en le mettant devant le fait accompli en subtilisant toute leurs formes de contraception. Harry n’a pas été dupe, il a confronté Ginny. Elle a préféré retourner chez ses parents en se disant que le manque de sexe ferait revenir Harry « à la raison » et à la place, elle a reçu une demande de divorce. Pour se venger, elle a demandé et obtenu une pension égale au salaire d’auror d’Harry et l’usage du domicile conjugal.  
\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle a reçu cette lettre ?  
\- Parce que, fit Hermione en tendant le jugement à Dean, il y avait des conditions. Pour la maison, Ginny n’était autorisé à y loger quelqu’un gratuitement que pendant 1 mois. Au-delà, la personne logée doit payer un loyer à Harry. Et si jamais Ginny venait à refaire sa vie, soit elle doit libérer la maison soit elle doit payer un loyer. Et soyons honnête, il n’y pas énormément de postes qui permettent de payer le loyer d’un hôtel particulier, du moins en totalité. Et Le montant de la pension était assujetti à deux facteurs. D’un, les revenus professionnels de Ginny. De deux, le fait de refaire sa vie.  
\- Je comprends sans comprendre. Cela fait plus de 10 ans que je suis avec Ginny. Pourquoi est-ce maintenant que cette lettre arrive ?  
\- Comme dit la lettre, Ginny est fortement soupçonnée d’avoir consciemment abusée des termes du jugement. Le dernier alinéa mentionne que Ginny et Harry doivent signifier à leur avocat tout changement d’ordre personnel pouvant affecter les termes du jugement. De fait, Ginny aurait dû contacter son avocat quand elle t’a épousé. Bien que techniquement, elle aurait dû le faire dès qu’elle a su qu’elle était enceinte et qu’elle gardait l’enfant. Elle aurait même dû l’informer quand tu as emménagé avec elle avant le mariage. Quant à pourquoi la lettre arrive maintenant…Si mes souvenirs de Square Grimmauld sont justes, la maison doit être trop petite d’après les standards de Ginny depuis un moment déjà et l’arrivée des triplés ne fera qu’aggraver la situation. Je pense qu’elle a envoyé une lettre à son avocat lui demandant de négocier une maison plus grande et pourquoi pas une augmentation de la pension, et elle l’a justifié avec votre famille nombreuse. Et cela a été reconnu comme une…  
\- Actualisation de la situation personnelle. Quand je t’écoute, j’ai l’impression que Ginny a cru que ce qu’elle avait récupérer d’Harry lui était dû à vie.  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Si j’en conclue bien, il y a trois dettes à remplir. Une qui ne concerne que moi, à savoir 7 mois de loyer avant le mariage. Ensuite il y a une dette qui nous concerne tous les deux à savoir à peu près 9 ans et demi de loyer. Et puis il y a le remboursement de la pension qui ne concerne que Ginny. Enfin, j’espère. Je sens que l’addition va être salée.  
Sachant que Square Grimmauld a été catégorisé comme hôtel particulier par la famille Black il y a plusieurs siècles déjà et que je doute qu’Harry se soit poser la question d’en changer la classification… En admettant que tu ne paies qu’au prorata de la part virtuelle de la maison que tu occupais, soit la moitié…Avec un loyer moyen de 3 095 Gallions 14 Mornilles et 18 Noises pour une telle résidence dans Londres. Tu dois personnellement 10 835 Gallions 8 Mornilles et 20 Noises. Ensuite, à vous deux, vous devez 349 832 Gallions 3 Mornilles et 9 Noises, soit 174 916 Gallions 1 Mornilles et 19 Noises par personne… Concernant la pension, Ginny touche 620 Gallions par mois… ne comptant qu’à partir de la date de votre mariage, elle doit 70 060 Gallions aujourd’hui. Et c’est sans compter d’éventuels intérêts.  
\- Mais…comment on va faire pour payer ces sommes ! Je doute que Gringotts voudra nous prêter…  
\- 430 727 Gallions et 12 Mornilles. Effectivement, je doute que les gobelins vont prêter une telle somme. Dis-toi que ce n’est pas totalement de ta faute, Dean. Tu n’as pas demandé à Ginny d’être une croqueuse de diamants, même si je trouve que votre nombre d’enfant est plus irraisonnable.  
\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute… Les potions contraceptives ne semblent pas faire effet  
Comment ?  
\- Depuis que je suis avec Ginny, je suis sous contraceptif. Et elle continue de tomber enceinte ! Je n’ai arrêté qu’après Cheryl et Nina… Résultat ? Elle attend des triplés !  
\- Wow, je ne pensais pas que Ginny était aussi féconde.  
\- Ouai, moi non plus. J’ai bien essayé l’abstinence mais j’ai l’impression qu’à chaque fois que j’ai décidé de mettre le holà sur la sexe, j’ai comme une crise, je suis un chien en rut et on baise comme des lapins pendant un mois et hop, quand je suis calmé, elle est de nouveau enceinte.  
\- Dean… Je crois que Ginny a réussi avec toi là où elle a échoué avec Harry. Elle t’a administré des aphrodisiaques voire à même trafiquer tes potions contraceptives. Mais à ce moment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi aller jusqu’à une quinzaine puis une vingtaine d’enfants. Molly a eu 7 enfants en 6 .. J’aurais pensé que si Ginny voulait dépasser sa mère et réfléchissait en nombre d’enfants, elle se serait contentée de 4 grossesse et de 8 enfants. Même si elle pensait en termes de grossesses, ça vous mène à 12 gosses… Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Et moi donc, Hermione. Et moi donc.

* * *

Après 2 semaines à Ste-Mangouste, Ginny rentra à Square Grimmauld avec les triplés, prénommés Shelly, Murray et Phil. Par considération, Dean décida d’attendre 2-3 jours avant de lui parler de la lettre de Maître Kneave. Sauf qu’une fois le délai écoulé, c’est comme si Ginny se doutait qu’il voulait lui parler d’un sujet désagréable et elle se trouva totalement indisponible. D’un accord tacite au moment où ils dépassèrent 4 enfants, Dean ne prenait activement part à leur éducation qu’une fois atteint l’âge de 4-5 ans. Subitement, Ginny voulait s’occuper de tout et de tout le monde : la cuisine, le ménage dans toute la maison, s’occuper des triplés, des moins de 4 ans, des plus de 4 ans y compris quand rien ni personne ne requérait son attention. A bout de souffle, Dean décida d’informer Molly et Arthur de la situation dans son ensemble. Personnellement, il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’ils les aident puisqu’ils étaient responsables, d’une manière ou d’une autre, de leurs difficultés actuelles. Mais il n’empêche que Dean fut étonné quand il apprit qu’Arthur et Molly (enfin, Arthur surtout vu qu’il était le seul à avoir un salaire) payaient encore une partie des crédits contractés auprès de Gringotts pour les scolarités de leurs enfants. Autant dire qu’ils n’étaient vraiment pas en situation de les aider financièrement. Cependant, Arthur proposa de prendre sur lui d’informer le reste de la famille de la situation et Molly de garder la tribu de sa fille pour que Dean puisse discuter avec elle.

C’est ainsi que 3 semaines après son retour de Ste-Mangouste et avec un peu moins de 2 mois pour régler la situation, Dean annonça la nouvelle à Ginny. Pour elle, c’était une erreur voire une tentative digne d’un Serpentard de la part d’Harry pour ne pas avoir à lui donner l’argent qui lui était dû. Dean eu beau lui secouer le jugement de divorce sous le nez et même d’en citer des passages, elle resta campée sur sa position. Sans autre solution, il envoya une missive à Maître Kneave :

_Cher Maître,_

_Vous ne me connaissez pas mais je ne doute pas que vous soyez au courant de ma situation actuelle. Je suis Dean Thomas, époux de Ginevra Weasley ex-épouse Potter et père de ses 21 enfants. La lettre de Me Dry est arrivée pendant que ma femme séjournait à Ste-Mangouste à la suite de son dernier accouchement et je ne vous cache pas que j’ai été surpris de son contenu. Après recherches, il s’est avéré que mon épouse n’a pas été honnête avec moi concernant son divorce d’avec Mr Potter. A vrai dire, je pense qu’elle n’a pas été honnête avec elle-même sur le sujet dès le départ._

_Le fait est que j’ai informé mon épouse de la situation et elle est persuadée qu’il s’agit, au mieux d’une erreur, au pire d’une action délibérée à son encontre de la part de son ex-époux. Je pense que vous seul serez capable de lui faire voir la réalité et la gravité de la situation._

_Je sais que mon épouse songe à vous contacter afin que vous « rectifiiez le tir ». Avant de comprendre l’étendue de sa non-compréhension de la situation, j’avais déjà l’intention de vous contacter concernant les modalités de remboursement de la dette. Je pense qu’il serait dans l’intérêt de tous que nous rencontrions._

_Cordialement_

_Dean Thomas_

Deux jours après, Maître Kneave proposait un rendez-vous aux époux Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 000€/mois de loyer pour un hôtel particulier dans le 16e arrondissement de Paris. Je me suis dit que ça doit être similaire à Londres (juste en livres sterling)


	6. Le début de la fin II: Jugements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai rajouté l'équivalent de 3 paragraphes au chapitre précédent. Je vous conseille de le relire avant d'entamer celui-ci.

Pour quelqu’un persuadé que son épée de Damoclès financière tenait du complot, Ginny fut plus que réfractaire à se rendre chez son avocat. Heureusement, le fait que Molly soit en charge de garder les enfants lui enleva toute possibilité de protestation.

Une fois dans le bureau de Me Kneave, Ginny tenta de prendre le contrôle de la discussion mais Dean la stoppa net. Il avait déjà entendu le discours, l’avocat en connaissait le contenu, pas la peine d’en rajouter une couche. A la place, il commença sur un sujet neutre (bien que, rien n’était réellement neutre dans cette situation) et présenta les calculs d’Hermione.

\- Ces calculs sont corrects mais incomplets, fit Me Kneave, en fouillant dans son portfolio  
\- Incomplets ? demanda Dean.  
\- Vous devez y rajouter 3715G 15N de réparations de meubles, ainsi qu’une amende de 50G pour abandon d’objets avec aura magique sur la voie moldue, complétée d’une majoration de 25% de cette amende pour 1 mois de retard de paiement, une majoration de 50% par mois de retard durant les 5 mois suivant, puis 75% de majoration par mois de retard à partir du 8e Soit une amende totale de 4425G.

\- Mais d’où tout cela vient ?  
\- Un ou deux mois après que le divorce avec Mr Potter soit prononcé, il semble que Ms Weasley ai démarré un projet de redécoration totale de votre résidence. Elle s’est débarrassé des teintures et de la totalité du mobilier qui, bien qu’initialement non doté de caractéristiques magiques, étaient fortement empreint de magie après plus de 10 générations passées au sein de la famille Black, sur la voirie du Square Grimmauld. A ce propos, sachez que 50% du montant des réparations correspond à la seule réfection de la tapisserie familiale.  
\- Comment, avec un père qui travaille au département des objets moldus, tu as cru qu’il était responsable de laisser des meubles provenant d’une habitation magique aux yeux des moldus ? demanda Dean à sa femme  
\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si les Black étaient les seuls sorciers dans un quartier moldu !  
\- Ginny, je sais parfaitement que tu connaissais la situation géographique de la maison bien avant d’y vivre avec Harry. L’Ordre du Phoenix, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Tu n’as aucune excuse quant à ta manière de te débarrasser des meubles. Cependant, pourquoi n’as-tu pas payé l’amende ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais des difficultés financières à l’époque.  
\- Je pensais que Papa allait s’en occuper, comme si de rien n’était.  
\- Ton père, qui a lui-même dû payer une telle amende car il avait ensorcelé une voiture moldue ? Mais dans quel monde vis-tu, Ginny ?  
\- Pas dans le même que toi, apparemment. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c’est comment cette information a été découverte.

\- Un elfe de maison du nom de Kreattur, répondit Me Kneave  
\- Impossible, je l’ai libéré quand il a commencé à se plaindre au sujet des meubles, justement.  
\- Tu avais un elfe de maison ? demanda Dean, éberlué. Un elfe aurait pu tellement les aider avec les enfants.  
\- Potter avait et a toujours un elfe de maison. Dans la mesure où il en avait hérité en même temps que la résidence de Square Grimmauld et que l’elfe avait servi toute son existence dans cette maison, il était inclus dans l’usufruit de celle-ci. Effectivement, Ms Weasley lui a donné un vêtement. Mais comme elle n’en était pas la maîtresse titulaire, cela l’a juste libéré de son service et il est retourné auprès de son maître titulaire, soit Mr Potter. Maître titulaire qu’il a informé de la situation et qui a fait appel aux services de Gringotts pour récupérer les meubles et les mettre en sûreté après réparation. Et les meubles, bien qu’anciens, étaient tous en parfait état lors du jugement de divorce comme en témoigne l’état des lieux.  
\- Ok… A qui revient le paiement des frais de réparation et de l’amende ? demanda Dean  
\- Uniquement à votre épouse dans la mesure où il a été prouvé que vous n’étiez pas encore… investit.  
\- Attendez une minute ! s’écria Ginny. Vous parlez des amendes et autres comme s’il n’y avait pas d’autres solutions. Mais il y en a bien une. Faire comprendre à Harry d’arrêter son plan à la patacitrouille et de continuer à me donner mon argent et me laisser la maison comme convenu.

Maître Kneave resta interdit devant les paroles de Ginny et la regarda fixement pendant quelques instants. Il jeta un furtif regard vers Dean et celui-ci hocha les épaules, signifiant _« C’est ce dont je parlais »_. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Maître Kneave était face à une sang-pur qui ne connaissait pas ses propres lois. Certes, elle est issue de la famille Weasley mais tout de même. Son ignorance atteignait des sommets qui n’avaient jamais été franchi, pas même par d’ignorants nés-moldus de 1 re année.

\- Ms Weasley, qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire que votre ex-époux n’est pas dans son droit ? Qu’est-ce qui vous permet de dire que vous êtes en droit de recevoir quelque de lui à _vitae eaternam_?

Ginny resta perplexe face à la question de son avocat. Apparemment, les phrases trop complexes n’étaient pas à sa portée.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous avoir droit à une pension alimentaire de la part de Mr. Potter ?  
\- Je n’avais pas d’emploi donc comment j’aurais pu vivre sans argent ?  
\- Rien ne vous empêchait d’en retrouver un. Vous aviez un emploi, si ce n’est deux, avant votre premier mariage n’est-ce pas ? Vous auriez pu en reprendre un. D’ailleurs, pourquoi les avait vous quitté ?  
\- Une bonne mère de famille se consacre intégralement à sa famille et à ses enfants.  
\- Mais vous n’avez pas eu d’enfant avec Mr. Potter. En réalité, ma question est pourquoi avoir quitté vos emplois avant même d’avoir des enfants ? _[silence de la part de Ginny]_ Je veux dire… Je comprends votre point de vue et je le respecte. Il vaut n’importe quel autre. Mais qu’est-ce qui vous assurez que vous auriez des enfants et surtout aussi tôt ? Vous auriez pu être stérile…  
\- Je suis une Weasley !  
\- …ou les blessures de guerre de Mr Potter auraient pu le rendre impotent et incapable de remplir son devoir conjugal. Et regardez, vous êtes une Weasley, il n’était pas indisposé et pourtant vous n’avez pas eu d’enfant en presque 2 ans de mariage, soit suffisamment de temps pour suivre 2 grossesses.  
\- Il utilisait des contraceptifs moldus.  
\- Je vois. Donc vous avez assumer de la position de Mr. Potter concernant la fondation d’une famille. Très bien. Autre question. Pourquoi avoir réclamer la maison ?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas retourner chez mes parents.  
\- Vous ne pouviez pas ou ne vouliez pas ? _[nouveau silence de Ginny]_ Je pense que vous ne vouliez pas car si je me souviens bien, vous aviez quitté le domicile conjugal lorsque que vous avez entamé la procédure de divorce et viviez chez vos parents. Mais passons. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire qu’aujourd’hui, alors que vous avez refait votre vie depuis environ 10 ans, Mr Potter vous est encore redevable de quelque chose ?

\- C’est lui qui m’a mis dans une situation difficile avec le divorce !  
\- Mais c’est vous qui avez entamé la procédure. Et apparemment, vous étiez tout deux d’accord que votre relation était arrivée à son terme vu qu’il entama une procédure de son côté à la même période, avec juste un décalage de deux semaines.  
\- Cela ne change rien ! En tant que co-propriétaire de la maison, j’étais en droit de la réclamer !  
\- Co-propriétaire… Rappelez-moi, Ms Weasley… Vous avez acheté la maison en commun avec Mr Potter, avant ou après votre mariage ?  
\- Harry en avait hérité.  
\- Humm… D’après la législation immobilière magique, le seul propriétaire était Mr. Potter. Vous n’étiez que logée à titre gratuit, indépendamment de la pratique de se présenter comme co-propriétaire des biens de son partenaire.

Maître Dry referma violemment son portfolio, faisant sursauter Dean et Ginny.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce que j’ai retenu de cet entretien ? Que le sang ne fait pas tout. Vous avez beau être une sang-pur ayant été élevée en totalité dans le monde magique, vous êtes sacrément ignorante de ses lois et règles. Je vous invite à lire votre jugement de divorce, étant donné qu’il est flagrant que vous ne l’avez pas fait comme recommandé il y a 10 ans de cela. Et vous comprendrez pourquoi vous êtes dans votre situation actuelle. Mr. Thomas, je vous recontacterai ultérieurement concernant les modalités de règlement de votre dette personnelle dans cette affaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

* * *

Malgré le rendez-vous avec Me Kneave, Ginny ne semblait pas avoir compris la situation. A vrai dire, elle en était restée presque au même point. Presque car désormais, elle voulait changer d’avocat, Me Kneave ayant apparemment décidé de rejoindre la coalition à son encontre formée par Harry. Dean comprenait bien qu’il ne pourrait rien faire seul dans son coin. Il décida donc informer ses beaux-parents de la situation. Coup de chance, Hermione était en visite au Terrier quand il passa la tête par la cheminée.

Une pierre, deux coups.

Une fois son compte-rendu fini, Hermione se tourna vers Arthur et Molly :

\- La question que je vais poser ne va pas vous sembler avoir un rapport avec la situation actuelle mais… Est-ce que Ginny a consulter un psychomage après sa première année ?  
\- Un psychomage ? demanda Dean, tandis qu’Arthur et Molly se décomposèrent, répondant ainsi muettement à la question de leur belle-fille. Cette dernière leur lança un regarda plein de sous-entendu jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur hoche la tête, en signe d’autorisation.  
\- Pour faire simple, Dean… Lors de sa première année à Poudlard, et donc lors de notre deuxième à tous les deux, Ginny a été régulièrement possédée par un artefact de magie noire très puissant durant l’année scolaire. Artefact qui l’a poussé à effectuer plusieurs actions qui ont mené aux différentes pétrifications. Heureusement, Harry lui a sauvé la vie in extremis vers la fin de l’année en détruisant l’artefact en question. Bien que personne ne réagisse de la même façon à une possession, il est médicalement obligatoire pour un adulte de suivre une thérapie après une telle épreuve afin de diagnostiquer tous dommages mental, physique ou magique et d’entamer tous processus de guérison nécessaire. Alors pour une enfant de 11 ans… Bien que je puisse comprendre qu’en temps normal, Arthur et Molly n’auraient pas eu les moyens de payer de tels soins médicaux, le fait qu’aucun professeur ne s’en soit rendu compte rendait l’école responsable. De fait, tous les soins médicaux nécessaires, que cela soit pour Ginny ou toutes les autres victimes, devait être pris en charge par les caisses de l’école. Ma réelle question, semble-t-il, est pourquoi Ginny n’a pas bénéficié de cette mesure ?  
\- Ginny disait qu’elle se souvenait de rien, commença Molly en sanglotant. De plus, cela aurait nécessitait une déclaration auprès du Conseil d’Administration de l’école et, et…  
\- Et nous n’avions aucun moyen de prouver le rôle de Lucius Malfoy dans cette histoire ou le fait que l’artefact ne se trouvait pas à la maison dès le début et que Ginny avait mis malencontreusement la main dessus. Après le scandale de la voiture, je ne pouvais me lancer dans une procédure qui m’aurait coûté mon poste. De plus, à l’exception de la famille, Harry, des professeurs et Lucius Malfoy, personne ne savait que Ginny avait été la presque dernière victime de toute cette catastrophe. En réalité, je n’ai été au courant des pétrifications qu’à la suite de ce qui est arrivé à Ginny. Dumbledore avait gardé l’info très secrète, uniquement entre lui, le Conseil d’Administration et Fudge. Pas très réglementaire, mais bon… Je m’interroge toujours sur le fait qu’aucun enfant n’en a parlé dans ses lettres. Hermione, tu penses que l’incapacité de Ginny à comprendre la sévérité de la situation actuelle est due…  
\- Ce n’est qu’une supposition. Je pense que la possession à accentuer la fixation de Ginny sur certains objectifs personnels tout en annihilant tout rapport à la logique et à leur faisabilité. Cependant, on ne peut refaire le passé et il ne servirait à rien de faire intervenir un psychomage aujourd’hui. Les dommages seraient trop anciens pour être inversés. Sans compter que Ginny et Dean ne peuvent financièrement se le permettre. Mais je pense qu’il faut désormais garder à l’esprit le fait Ginny n’a pas forcément ses pleines capacités et qu’elle n’est pas en mesure de s’en rendre compte. Dean, je ne peux que te conseiller d’arranger les choses avec Me Kneave concernant ta part de la dette. Même si tu ne paies pas tout d’un coup, tu échapperas au passage en justice et tout ce que cela peut impliquer. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas le cas pour Ginny, qui n’a aucun revenu à son compte. De plus, attends-toi à ce que les journaux récupèrent l’affaire. Il y a déjà régulièrement un article sur votre nombre d’enfants dans Sorcière Hebdo depuis quelques années…

* * *

Après sa belle-famille, Dean annonça la nouvelle à sa famille. Et sachant qu’ils ne portaient pas Ginny dans leurs cœurs…

Bien qu’ils aient été contents qu’il prenne ses responsabilités vis-à-vis du bébé, Dania et Karl (la mère et le beau-père de Dean) n’avaient pas été supporters du mariage. Cela n’était plus un impératif dans le monde moldu et ils furent particulièrement outrés du côté rétrograde du monde magique en la matière. Mais ils prirent sur eux et furent tous sourires au mariage, tout comme Karl Jr, Nelly et Shanta, le frère et les sœurs de Dean. Mais rapidement, Ginny réussi à se les mettre à dos.

Tout d’abord, elle refusa à plusieurs reprises que Junior, Nelly ou Shanta soient parrain ou marraines. Elle refusa également que ses enfants aient comme deuxième prénom ceux des membres de la famille Thomas car, citation :

 _« Mes enfants vont vivre exclusivement dans le monde sorcier. Déjà que tout le monde saura qu’ils sont sang-mêlés, je ne vais pas leur compliquer la vie en leur donnant des prénoms moldus, même en deuxième position »_.

Parce qu’Erika, Murray, ou Cheryl étaient des prénoms typiquement sorciers ?

Sans compter que si elle avait vraiment un problème avec le fait d’avoir des enfants métisses, pourquoi se faire engrosser à répétition par un né-moldu ? A vrai dire, pourquoi ne pas avoir avorter la première fois qu’elle était tombée enceinte de Dean ? Mais vu comment le monde magique était vieux jeu et presque sous-évolués, les Thomas plaisantaient (à moitié) en se disant qu’ils ne devaient pas encore avoir trouvé de moyens magiques pour interrompre une grossesse.

Ajoutez à cela le fait qu’elle refusa que ses enfants étudient dans le monde moldu en attendant leur admission à Poudlard, sachant qu’aucun équivalent magique n’existait et qu’il lui revenait d’enseigner les basiques de grammaire, conjugaison, mathématiques etc. alors qu’elle était déjà débordée avec presque 8 enfants lors qu’Erika et Julia approchèrent l’âge d’entrer en maternelle.

Que les rares fois où elle leur rendit visite, elle semblait se comporter comme une bourgeoise qui avait été élevé avec certaines valeurs (et autres conneries de ce genre) et que les Thomas ne pouvaient pas comprendre, car pas du même niveau social sans compter que moldus. Il était vrai que les Thomas et les Weasley, indépendamment de leurs communautés de rattachement, n’appartenaient pas au même milieu social. Les Thomas étaient certes loin d’être des nantis ou même des bourgeois dans le monde moldu mais à côté des Weasley, c’était tout comme. Aussi, un jour où elle l’énerva particulièrement avec son discours de fausse bourgeoise, Dania balança ses quatre vérités à la figure de Ginny, quelques mois après la naissance de Poppy et Maggie (aka jumelles n°5). Depuis, cette dernière refusait depuis de leur rendre visite et de les recevoir à Square Grimmauld. Ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose étant donné que les Thomas n’avaient jamais été invités dans l’ancienne résidence Black, au motif qu’il s’agissait d’une maison emprunte de magie générationnelle et que personne ne savait l’effet que cela pourrait avoir sur des moldus. Texto.

Sans compter que Dania et Karl trouvèrent très rapidement inconscient ce nombre grandissant d’enfants. Déjà que d’avoir John et David si rapidement (11 mois) après l’accident qu’étaient Erika et Julia… ils auraient dû s’arrêter à cette deuxième grossesse : 4 enfants, c’étaient déjà beaucoup. Mais non !

Dean dû mentalement s’avouer que sa mère avait eu raison, il y 3 ans de cela, quand elle soupçonna Ginny de trafiquer ses contraceptifs et autres manigances dans le genre.

Donc comme escompter, les Thomas ne réagirent pas bien à la nouvelle de la situation financière de Dean et de sa famille, ainsi que la forte responsabilité de Ginny dans la situation. Il fit l’impasse sur son possible état mental, sachant que cela n’apporterait aucune sympathie. Dania et Karl purent faire don à leur fils du montant nécessaire pour éponger la dette datant d’avant son mariage avec Ginny. Au regard du montant total, ce n’était pas beaucoup mais cela permettait de le sortir du collimateur des avocats et de mettre en place un échéancier pour sa part de la dette qu’il partageait avec son épouse.

* * *

Environ deux semaines après le rendez-vous avec Me Kneave et une semaine après que Dean eu arrangé sa part des choses, Ginny envoya leur tribu au Terrier pour parler avec son époux. Dean, optimiste, se disait qu’elle était revenue à la raison. Mais non.

Elle lui disait qu’en attendant qu’elle ai trouvé un nouvel avocat pour régler la situation, il fallait que Dean fasse des heures supplémentaires et/ou trouve un deuxième boulot pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille. Ils étaient actuellement en difficulté et il ne fallait pas que la situation s’enlise d’ici la prochaine naissance. Dean enragea intérieurement mais se força à rester calme. Il déclara donc très calmement à sa femme que ce qu’elle lui demandait été impossible car :

  * Il avait déjà atteint son quota annuel d’heures supplémentaires autonomes (de son propre chef)
  * En tant que fonctionnaire, il n’est pas autorisé à prendre officiellement un second emploi
  * Que le seul endroit qui accepterait de le payer au noir étaient les échoppes de l’Allée des Embrumes et, de plus, pour un prix dérisoire
  * Qu’il refusait de risquer son poste au Ministère pour une augmentation tout sauf substantielle de ses revenus
  * Et que Ginny et lui n’auraient pas d’autre enfants, autant à cause de l’annonce des médecins que du fait que Dean estimait qu’ils avaient suffisamment enfantés et qu’ils commençaient à avoir des difficultés à gérer tout ce petit monde.



Dean conclu que la seule solution pour augmenter les revenus de la famille était pour Ginny de trouver un emploi. Celle-ci contesta, disant qu’elle devait rester à la maison pour s’occuper des enfants. Il lui rétorqua que dans ce cas, elle n’avait qu’à trouver une occupation rémunérée qu’elle puisse effectuer depuis la maison. C’était le seul moyen pour faire entrer de l’argent supplémentaire.

* * *

Le délai octroyé par Me Dry finit par arriver à son terme. Comme prévu par Hermione, le fait que Dean ai fit preuve de bonne volonté pour débuter le remboursement de sa part de la dette lui épargna la traduction en justice. Toujours dans sa nouvelle phase de déni, Ginny ne se présenta pas au jugement. Elle avait cherché désespérément un nouvel avocat mais personne ne voulait prendre son dossier, clair comme de l’eau de roche pour tout le monde sauf elle. Kneave se présenta au tribunal, où il fit part de ses constatations dans l’affaire et avoua sans détour que Ginny ne le considérait plus comme son avocat et qu’il était plus présent en tant que témoin dû au fait qu’il avait traité le jugement de divorce qu’en tant que représentant officiel. Par conséquent, le jugement fut conclu au détriment de Ginny (pas qu’il en aurait été autrement) et sa non-présence amena le juge à la condamner au versement de diverses amendes et dommages et intérêts à Harry ainsi qu’au département de justice pour non-respect volontaire d’un contrat, persistance à aller à l’encontre dudit jugement, abus des services de justices et autres dénominations similaires. Elle fut également condamnée à payer les frais d’avocats de Me Kneave et de Me Dry concernant le traitement de l’affaire, ainsi qu’à rembourser Harry des frais de Me Dry durant la durée où elle bénéficia frauduleusement des termes du jugement de divorce. Bien évidemment, tout ceci lui fut notifier par une lettre officielle avec sortilège de détection, pour qu’elle ne puisse contester avoir reçu puis lui la décision de justice.

Cependant, Ginny réussi tout de même les étonné. Le sortilège détecta bien la réception de la lettre par Ginny elle-même. Mais il détecta aussi le fait que la lettre fut jetée au feu sans être ouverte, creusant par la même occasion le trou dans lequel la jeune femme s’enfonçait.


	7. La fin : Le retour de Ginny la sans-sous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous dévoile l'inspiration de cette fic. Il s'agit de la situation d'un collège d'un membre de ma famille. L'histoire commence fin 1990s.
> 
> Donc nous avons ce jeune homme, fils de bonne famille, qui fait une école d'ingénieurs que nous appellerons X. Grâce à sa famille, à un 1er emploi très bien payé et un crédit à un taux avantageux, X peut se payer un appartement 4P dans un quartier respectable de Paris. Dans son école d'ingé, il a rencontre sa première femme, que nous baptiserons Y. Y est issue d'un milieu plus modeste que X et bien qu'elle trouve également un premier poste bien payé, elle n'a pas (encore) les moyens de se payer un appartement dans un endroit qui l'intéresse. Et avant qu'elle ne soit dans cette situation, elle épouse X, emménage avec lui puis met au monde un enfant, Z.
> 
> Y décide de quitter son emploi pour s'occuper de Z. X n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, son salaire d'ingénieur équivalent facilement à 3-4 fois le salaire moyen français. Il verse une sorte d'allocation à Y pour qu'elle s'occupe du bébé, de la maison et ses dépenses personnelles. Sauf qu'un jour, alors que Z à 3-4 ans, Y demande le divorce. Le juge lui attribue la garde et une pension pour Z, une pension alimentaire pour elle ainsi que l'usufruit du logement (dont X est l'unique propriétaire). Sachant que Y n'a aucun revenu personnel, la pension alimentaire est assez conséquente. X voit passer la moitié de son salaire y passer, sachant qu'il doit continuer de payer le crédit de l'appartement et payer son nouveau logement. Le juge a tout de même fait savoir à Y que si elle retrouve un emploi, sa pension s'en retrouvera réduite ou supprimée et que si elle refaisait sa vie avec une autre personne, elle devra rendre l'appartement à X.
> 
> Y ne retrouve pas d'emploi et X soupçonne qu'elle préfère rester femme au foyer pour que la pension ne diminue pas. A mesure que Z grandit, Y réclame de l'argent supplémentaire à X sous le prétexte que c'est pour payer ses activités extra-scolaires: 500€ pour le conservatoire, 1000€ pour l'équitation... Au début, X n'y voit pas de problème et lui donne l'argent. Puis une année, il trouve que Z fait un peu trop d'activité: solfège, instrument, cheval, danse, tennis etc... Et découvre par Z qu'il a aucun cours de cheval, tennis, danse. X comprend qu'il s'est fait flouer par Y et quand elle réclame l'argent l'année d'après (bien évidemment, les prix ont augmenté), il lui demande de lui donner directement les coordonnées des différentes activités pour faire le paiement lui-même. Subitement, Z faisait beaucoup moins d'activités.
> 
> En parallèle, Y a un nouveau compagnon, R, qui a emménager dans l'appartement de X. Sauf qu'il est bizarrement jamais là quand X vient récupérer ou ramener Z. X apprend son existence par Z et découvre que R est également sans emploi. Au même moment, Y retourne devant le juge pour demander une augmentation de la pension pour Z (pourtant réévaluer chaque année en fonction de l'inflation), arguant qu'elle doit prendre sur sa part pour payer les activités de l'enfant etc. X propose de payer directement les activités mais Y refuse. X glisse au juge l'existence de R. Le juge, pas dupe, rappelle à Y les conditions du jugement de divorce et laisse sous entendre que compte tenu de son âge (une dizaine d'année à ce moment t), Z n'a plus réellement besoin d'avoir une mère au foyer.
> 
> Rapidement, X apprend que R a quitté l'appartement et qu'Y a retrouvé un emploi mais son salaire est trop bas (caissière dans un supermarché) pour que cela ait une réelle influence sur sa pension. X a cependant refait sa vie avec une nouvelle femme et attend un second enfant. Pour un certain nombre de raisons, il demande au juge à récupérer son appartement. Y proteste car cela va soit-disant perturber Z. X réplique en proposant de récupérer sa garde. Y renonce et fait une demande de logement social. Rapidement, R emménage de nouveau avec Y et Z. X l'apprend, en parle au juge et après vérifications (visite d'un huissier un week-end, entre autres choses), Y ne conserve que la pension pour Z. Y pousse alors Z à demander de l'argent à X et en ayant ras le bol, Z part vivre chez son père. Y ne reçoit plus rien de X.
> 
> Je suis une femme et je me considère comme féministe. Sur beaucoup de plans, nous sommes injustement traitées face aux hommes mais tout comme eux, nous appartenons à la race humaine et sommes donc capable des mêmes choses, bonnes ou mauvaises. Cette anecdote et cette fic sont la preuve que certaines femmes sont manipulatrices et utilisent la relation globale de la femme à l'homme en société pour leur gain personnel, rabaissant de fait la lutte pour un rapport plus équilibrée. Nous ne sommes pas toutes d'innocentes oies blanches et les hommes ne sont pas tous de gros co**ards de première.

Comme prédit par Hermione, les journaux s'emparèrent de l'histoire de Ginny et Dean. Heureusement pour ce dernier, le niveau de vérité des articles fut plus que satisfaisant et il fut dépeint dans la plupart d'entre eux comme une victime de la soif d'argent de Ginny.

Mais bien avant cela, Arthur et Molly informèrent le reste de la famille de la situation de Ginny et Dean. Arthur hésita fortement à évoquer la possession et le manque de traitement, ne voulant pas rappeler à ses enfants qu'il n'avait pas pu pourvoir à certains de leurs désirs et besoins par de mauvais choix personnels. Mais Molly insista. Elle était persuadée que sans la possession, leur fille aurait été plus responsable et elle voulait que le reste de la famille sache qu'elle n'était pas réellement responsable de la situation. Bien que non convaincu, Arthur suivit tout de même sa femme sur le sujet.

A l'exception d'Hermione et George, le reste de la famille avait coupé les ponts avec Harry, le tenant un minimum coupable du malheur (passager) de Ginny et ne voulant pas reconnaître le fait qu'elle pouvait avoir la plus grande part de responsabilité dans toute l'histoire. Après tout, le fait d'être l'unique fille de la famille avait donné à Ginny beaucoup de marge de manœuvre concernant son comportement, autant de la part des parents que du reste de sa fratrie. Ils durent cependant reconnaître qu'elle avait tout bonnement merdé concernant la gestion de l'accord de divorce. Quand leur père évoqua la possession, Bill réfuta l'argument. Sa formation de briseur de sorts lui permettait de voir les auras magiques, il pouvait donc certifier que sa sœur n'avait aucune séquelle de la possession. A vrai dire, son aura ne montrait même pas un signe de possession ultérieure. Cette nouvelle, bien que positive, réduisit à néant les derniers espoirs de Molly concernant une amélioration rapide de la situation financière de son unique fille : elle avait secrètement eu l'intention de contacter Harry et d'évoquer l'état mental de sa fille pour lui faire abandonner les charges.

* * *

Le juge ne s'arrêta pas au fait que Ginny jeta le compte-rendu du jugement au feu. Dans la semaine qui suivi, les prélèvements pour les remboursements commencèrent sur son compte. Dans un premier temps, elle tenta de prendre de l'argent sur le compte de Dean avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait également des prélèvements de son côté et que son seul salaire ne suffirait pas à couvrir la totalité des prélèvements. Ginny dû donc s'avouer qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir une seconde source stable d'argent. Malheureusement, elle était également non-raisonnable sur ce point.

Elle tenta de reprendre son poste à la rubrique sportive de la Gazette. Mais aucun poste n'était disponible pour couvrir les saisons de Quidditch, sans compter que le rédacteur en chef lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas cultiver son réseau, très important pour un tel poste. A la place, il lui proposa la rubrique « Famille », qu'il pensait plus dans ses cordes. Ginny refusa net. Le poste requérait l'écriture d'un article par semaine (contre deux par mois pour la rubrique sportive) et était payé trois fois moins cher qu'un article de la rubrique sport.

Elle tenta ensuite sa chance auprès de Sorcière Hebdo mais ils ne lui firent aucune proposition, son expérience à la Gazette étant trop courte et trop lointaine. Commençant à désespérer, elle demanda à Luna si son père avait besoin d'aide avec le Chicaneur. C'était le cas mais Luna, pas dupe, dépeint le poste de manière à ce que Ginny le refuse d'elle-même : trop de déplacement et très bas salaire (pour ne pas dire bénévolat).

Ginny approcha également des maisons d'édition, espérant leur vendre un livre sur son expérience de la guerre puis son mariage avec Harry. Cependant, personne ne voulait prendre le risque de se mettre le Sauveur de la communauté à dos, sans compter que pléthore de livres similaires avaient été publié depuis une décennie et ils ne voyaient pas comment l'histoire d'une gamine de 16 ans à l'époque de la Grande Bataille, et donc normalement non autorisée à combattre, ajouterait au schmilblick.

Un jour au Terrier, Ginny entendit sa belle-sœur Audrey parler du fait que sans Domino, son elfe de maison, elle aurait été sans doute obligée d'abandonner sa carrière de juriste faute de système de garde alternatif. Ginny songea alors à faire de la garde d'enfant à domicile mais rejeta l'idée rapidement, ne voulant pas prendre le risque que ses enfants prennent de mauvaises habitudes de ceux d'autrui. Déjà que c'était limite avec leurs cousins.

Finalement, Arthur lui présenta une opportunité en tant que secrétaire au Ministère de la magie. Ginny accepta uniquement parce que c'était son père qui l'avait approché avec le poste. Autrement, elle aurait refusé, il n'était pas assez bien payé. Mais avec ce poste nouvellement trouvé venait le besoin de faire garder ses enfants. Le principe de crèche n'existait pas dans le monde magique, c'était pour cela que la plupart des sorcières avec enfants restaient mères au foyer, sauf à ce qu'elles aient un elfe de maison ou soient sang-mêlé et pense aux solutions offertes par le monde moldu. Molly, désireuse d'aider sa fille, lui proposa alors de garder les enfants. Et cette dernière accepta direct.

* * *

Un soir en rentrant au Square Grimmauld, Dean se rappela subitement que l'aspect actuel de la maison n'était pas celui qu'il avait connu lors de son emménagement et s'il en croyait les Weasley, ce n'était même pas l'état dans lequel Harry avait laissé la maison à Ginny. Il se précipita pour regarder les termes du jugement de divorce concernant l'usufruit de Square Grimmauld et constata que comme dans un contrat de location classique, tout travaux changeant la structure et l'agencement de la maison necessitaient l'accord du propriétaire.

Dean s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche. Un alourdissement de la dette s'annonçait et à ce rythme, les enfants devront finir de la payer pour eux.

Voulant être clean dans toute cette situation, Dean informa Me Kneave des modifications dans la maison. Celui-ci lui signala que quelqu'un viendrait faire une évaluation des modifications et qu'il serait préférable que quelqu'un soit présent. Dean pris donc une demi-journée de congé payé pour la visite. Et il fut plus que surpris de découvrir que la personne chargée d'évaluer les modifications n'était autre que le propriétaire.

Soit Harry Potter.

Dean se senti mal à l'aise à plusieurs titres quand il se retrouva face à Harry.

D'un côté, il avait épousé l'ex-femme de son ancien camarade moins de 2 ans après leur divorce. Certaines mauvaises langues diraient qu'il avait été dès le début, dans l'ombre, et que si Harry n'avait pas divorcé, il aurait été fort possible que la nouvelle génération de Potter ait le temps un peu (trop) halé.

Il avait également accepté d'être la face responsable pour les dommages causés à la maison.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le mit le plus mal à l'aise. Ce qui le mit le plus mal à l'aise, fut Harry lui-même.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harry, c'était peu de temps après la Bataille de Poudlard. Il était encore ce jeune ado qui tentait d'échapper aux espérances des autres, de vivre sa vie mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un symbole, un sauveur. Un jeune majeur avec beaucoup de pouvoir et qui ne voulait qu'une chose, s'en débarrasser.

Le Harry qu'il avait en face de lui était un Harry qui avait accepté son pouvoir et sa place en société, et qui n'hésiterait pas à en faire usage si besoin. Dean se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait du Harry que Ginny aurait voulu avoir et ne s'empêcher de rigoler mentalement face à l'ironie de la situation, à savoir qu'il était devenu ce qu'elle voulait en se séparant d'elle.

\- Dean, fit Harry en tendant la main

\- Harry, répondit Dean en lui serrant la main

La visite dura 1h, et les deux anciens camarades de classe furent silencieux durant tout ce temps, à l'exception des quelques questions d'Harry et explications de Dean sur les modifications.

\- Les modifications n'empêchent pas la maison d'être habitable en l'état, bien que la décoration soit assez criarde. Cependant, le fait que la cuisine ait été relocalisée à la place d'un laboratoire de potions laisse planer un doute concernant une contamination ambiante, d'autant plus quand on connait les antécédents de la famille Black en matière de pratiques magiques, déclara Harry vers la fin de la visite. Bien que vous recevrez une amende pour modifications non autorisées, je ne facturerais pas une remodelisation des pièces. Je n'avais aucun attachement particulier à l'ancienne configuration et il faudra que je teste celle-ci pour me faire une idée du réel besoin de remodélisation.

\- Tester ?

\- Ah oui… Ce n'est pas encore officiel mais je reviens m'installer en Britannia. D'ici un à deux ans. Avec ma future femme. Square Grimmauld est la seule résidence qui conviendrait à nos besoins et qui soit…théoriquement habitable de suite, fit-il avec une grimace en regardant la décoration. J'enverrais une notification officielle via mon avocat bien évidemment mais je me suis dit qu'un peu d'avance ne vous ferra pas de mal pour trouver un nouveau logement.

Et sur cela, Harry disparu dans la cheminée.

Dean senti une sueur froide s'abattre sur lui. Il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas pu rester bien longtemps dans l'ancien hôtel particulier des Black. Le loyer était exorbitant pour un pauvre fonctionnaire tel que lui et avec le remboursement des dettes, leurs repas s'étaient limités à pates ou patates avec salade et œufs ces derniers temps, faisant prendre du poids à tout le monde. A un moment où à un autre, il aurait fallu quitter la maison mais Dean avait décidé d'attendre l'arrivée de cette échéance pour s'en préoccuper. Echéance qui était désormais clairement en vue et avec elle, un nouveau problème. Le gouvernement magique n'avait pas de parc de logements sociaux, et des surfaces de type Square Grimmauld sur le marché de la location étaient extrêmement rares, pour ne pas dire non existantes. L'autre solution était le monde moldu. Malheureusement, son existence de l'autre côté du Chaudron Baveur était réduite au minimum légal pour un né-moldu totalement établis dans le monde magique. Sans compter que Ginny et les enfants n'en avait aucune. Le problème pouvait être réglé par certains services au Ministère mais un paiement été attendu, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient réellement se permettre actuellement.

Sans compter que Dean redoutait la réaction de Ginny à ce sujet.

Quand Ginny apprit pour la maison, elle commença réellement à saisir l'étendue de la situation et à paniquer. Dans un premier temps, elle envoya une lettre à Me Kneave sur le sujet, lui demandant de plaider sa cause et celle de sa famille auprès d'Harry et de son avocat. La réponse lui rappela qu'elle avait mit fin à son contrat de représentation avec Me Kneave et que les derniers honoraires attendaient toujours d'être payés. Dépitée, elle décida de demander de l'aide à Hermione et George, les seules personnes dans sa famille encore régulièrement en contact avec Harry et donc avec la possibilité de glisser un mot à son sujet.

Hermione se contenta de rigoler.

Quant à George, il lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas l'attention de prendre le risque de perdre son principal investisseur uniquement pour la sortir d'une situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise elle-même (en réalité, il avait été beaucoup moins poli et calme dans ses propos mais bon, cette histoire est tout public).

Mais quelques jours plus tard, au travail, Ginny pensa avoir trouver une solution. En effet, elle se rappela l'existence de la Tante Muriel.

Aka la seule personne du clan Weasley au sens élargi avec plus d'argent que nécessaire.

Non, Tante Muriel n'était pas fortunée mais en étant une vieille dame célibataire et sans enfant ayant eu un bon poste au Ministère, elle avait pu accumuler un petit magot qui lui permettait de vivre bourgeoisement dans sa retraite. Ginny se souvint également que cette dernière avait plus ou moins régulièrement dépanné ses parents. Il était attendu que sa petite fortune revienne à Molly et ses enfants, mais la mégère prenait son temps pour passer sa baguette à gauche. Ginny se dit donc qu'elle pouvait, à l'image de sa mère, siphonner d'avance sur son héritage et envoya un hibou à son arrière-grand-tante, s'invitant pour le thé durant le week-end.

* * *

Le tea time avec Tante Muriel fut un désastre. Comme à son habitude, la vieille sorcière fut désagréable. Elle l'accusa de mettre de la suie partout en sortant de la cheminée. Puis lui servit un thé plus que tiédasse. Elle l'écouta ensuite se plaindre de tout et de rien, de ses voisins, du Ministère etc…

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu ne m'as jamais rendu visite auparavant.

\- Oh, je me suis dit que…

\- Tu es venu me demander de l'argent, c'est ça ? Tu es bien comme ta mère. Passer son temps à pondre des gosses alors qu'il n'y a pas d'argent. Et bien évidemment, vous vous rappelez que je suis encore en vie quand le coffre à Gringotts est vide.

\- Ce n'est pas… c'est vrai qu'on est un peu serré question finance…

\- Un peu serré ? Tu crois que je ne lis pas les journaux ? Tu es endettée jusqu'au cou ! N'as-tu aucune jugeotte ! J'aurais pensé qu'avec le complexe que tu as fait concernant le manque d'argent de tes parents, tu aurais épargné cela à tes enfants. Mais non, tu as même fait pire que Molly !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais qui tienne ! Depuis ton grand-père, tous les Prewett ont eu des rêves de grandeur et ont échoué à les atteindre, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que vous ne tirez pas de leçon les uns des autres… Non, le pire, c'est que quand vous avez pas d'argent, vous venez pleurer chez moi mais après, il ne faut pas que je m'attende à une carte de vœux pour la fin d'année. J'en ai ras le bol ! Allez ouste !

L'instant d'après, Ginny était devant le cottage de Tante Muriel, une grosse tache de thé au lait sur sa robe.

Pendant que Ginny était chez la Tante Muriel, Dean surveillait tant bien que mal sa tribu tout en regardant les annonces immobilières magiques et moldues. A vrai dire, il surveillait uniquement sa tribu dans la mesure où au bout de 5 min, il s'était rendu compte que les logements proposés étaient soit trop petits soit hors budget et en attendant d'avoir la documentation nécessaire, il ne pouvait lancer une procédure de logement social dans le monde moldu.

Dernièrement, Dean s'était rendu compte que les enfants étaient une bande de petits capricieux lui rappelant Drago Malfoy ou Zacharias Smith, en particulier les aînés. Il avait expliqué à tout le monde qu'ils étaient passé d'une situation où il y avait « beaucoup » d'argent qui entrait à une situation où il y avait beaucoup d'argent qui sortait. Ils avaient semblé comprendre la situation mais leurs comportements restèrent inchangés. Ils avaient toujours besoin de nouveaux vêtements, les balais avaient besoin d'une révision complète… Apparemment, ils allaient initialement se plaindre auprès de Ginny, qui les renvoyait vers lui. A chaque fois, il leur réexpliquait le pourquoi du comment de la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, les jumeaux n°2 (John et David) demandent qui était responsable. Les jumelles n°1 (Erika et Julia) avaient alors fait une remarque en théorie tout à fait logique : hier, leur mère ne travaillait pas et il y avait de l'argent. Aujourd'hui, elle travaillait et il n'y avait plus d'argent. Ce qui voulait dire que Dean était responsable. Ce commentaire avait forcé Dean a expliqué la situation plus en détail, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu dépeindre Ginny dans une mauvaise lumière aux enfants. Il en profita également pour les informer de leur prochain déménagement dans le monde moldu et que cela nécessiterait de renoncer à certains objets magiques, soit en les laissant en dépôt au Terrier, soit en les vendant. Bien qu'en tant que parent, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir sa progéniture, Dean fut tout de même content de voir des mines déconfites suivit d'attitudes plus responsables.

Donc Dean tendait de contrôler ses enfants car même si les 5 premières paires arrivaient à se tenir tranquille, il ne pouvait en dire autant pour les autres et il se demanda, pour la énième fois, pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à discuter avec Ginny de leur problème de sur-fertilité. Il entendit alors la cheminée s'activé et il sut que Ginny revenait de chez sa tante Muriel. Et soudainement, Dean décida que sa femme et lui avaient besoin d'avoir une nouvelle discussion.

* * *

Arthur regardait par la fenêtre la plupart de ses petits-enfants en train de jouer dans le jardin, tandis que Molly était à l'étage en train de s'occuper des plus jeunes d'entre eux. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre sa femme renifler de là où il était.

Aujourd'hui, leur unique fille divorçait pour la deuxième fois.

Molly, dont les pensées ne semblaient pas aller plus loin que la structure familiale, estimait qu'elle avait échoué quelque part dans l'éducation de sa fille. Lui aussi considérait qu'il avait échoué mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il pensait que par leur enfance, riche d'amour mais miséreuse dans le reste, ses enfants auraient cherché à éviter ce schéma qui semblait poursuivre la famille Weasley depuis quelques générations. Et cela avait été le cas pour tout le monde. Sauf Ginny. Arthur devait avouer qu'étant la première fille Weasley depuis plusieurs siècles, elle avait été pourrie gâtée malgré le manque d'argent. Ils avaient fait passer ses besoins avant ceux de ses frères et, par la même occasion, avaient dû lui transmettre une autre vision de la vie que celle désirée.

Arthur s'inquiétait surtout pour le logement de sa fille et de sa famille. Ce nouveau divorce découlé du fait que Dean avait informé sa femme qu'il savait de source sûre qu'Harry récupérerait la maison dans moins de 2 ans et que même sans cela, ils n'avaient pas les moyens de payer le loyer pour une demeure telle que Square Grimmauld, autant dans le monde magique que moldu, et que la seule solution viable pour loger la famille était de s'en remettre à l'administration moldue. Arthur avait été horrifié de découvrir que sa fille n'était pas aussi ouverte concernant le monde moldu qu'il ne le pensait. Il soupçonnait même Dean de ne pas tout dire à ce sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ginny était globalement toujours dans le déni concernant la gravité de la situation et pensait toujours qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir, une fois qu'elle aura trouvé  _« un juridomage ayant les couilles d'aller contre Harry Potter »_ , et elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que les enfants et elle se retrouveraient à la rue dès qu'Harry réclamera la maison de son parrain.

\- Ils peuvent venir habiter ici, fit Molly derrière lui, le surprenant.

\- Comment ?

\- Ginny et les enfants. Ils peuvent venir habiter ici. Certes, ils seront tassés dans les chambres mais c'est la seule solution viable. La seule vraie solution.

* * *

Malgré le fait qu'elle détienne la plus grande part de responsabilité dans la situation de sa famille, Ginny obtint la garde des enfants sous le prétexte que Dean désirait habiter dans le monde moldu et que les enfants en avaient une expérience très limitée, malgré leur statut de sang-mêlé. Sans compter la vision très traditionnelle du monde magique qui voulait qu'une femme s'occupe de la maisonnée et donc des enfants. Dean gardait cependant la co-responsabilité parentale ainsi qu'un accès illimité. Le juge laissait également une porte ouverte pour un possible changement en la matière.

Quand Ginny reparti à Square Grimmauld avec les enfants, elle leur annonça que leur père avait menti, qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de quitter la résidence Black, qu'elle était victime d'une conspiration etc. Tout le monde hocha la tête mais les aînés avaient fait leurs recherches et savaient que si mensonges il y avait, ils sortaient de la bouche maternelle et non paternelle. Donc tranquillement, sans que Ginny s'en rende compte, ils commencèrent à faire le tri dans leurs affaires et dans celles de leurs cadets.

Pendant ce temps, Dean retourna chez ses parents mais n'arrêta pas la demande de documentation moldue pour sa famille. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il en aurait besoin.

* * *

Un mois après le divorce, Ginny ne put payer le loyer de la maison.

Le deuxième mois, elle ne put le payer également. Elle reçu une lettre de Me Dry l'informant qu'elle avait 1 mois pour payer les deux mois d'arriéré autrement, elle devrait quitter la maison.

Comme annoncé, Ginny ne put payer le 3e mois ni les arriérés et elle fut réveillée un samedi matin par ses aînés lui annonçant qu'il y avait des gobelins dans le salon disant qu'ils devaient évacuer les lieux. Elle descendit et tenta de faire un scandale, évoquant les emplois de Bill et Fleur, les nombreux statuts de héros de guerre dans la famille. Quand elle comprit que les gobelins n'en avaient rien à cirer, elle tenta de les attaquer. Résultat ? Les aurors se joignirent aux gobelins et en 30 minutes, tout le monde fut évacué vers le Terrier.

* * *

Dean était à son bureau au Ministère, la documentation moldue pour ses enfants dans les mains. Il était au courant pour l'éviction survenue trois mois plus tôt mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait demander un changement dans la garde des enfants aussi tôt. Il devait attendre au moins un an après le divorce, sauf cas extrêmes.

Alors qu'il rangeait les papiers dans une chemise en carton, il reçut deux lettres personnelles.

La première provenait de son ex-belle-mère.

_Cher Dean,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas._

_Comme tu le sais, cela fait trois mois que Ginny a dû emménager au Terrier avec les enfants. Trois mois durant lesquels j'ai épuisé toutes mes forces._

_Tout à commencer lors de leur installation. J'ai proposé à Ginny de s'installer dans sa chambre avec Shelly, Murray et Phil ; tandis que Cheryl, Nina, Pierce et Becky seraient dans une chambre et que le reste des enfants serait réparti entre les autres chambres (ne t'inquiète pas, George à fait le nécessaire dans son ancienne demeure). Elle a refusé, préférant mettre les triplés avec leurs frères et sœurs. Sauf qu'ils n'arrivent pas à dormir la nuit et réveillent ainsi le reste de la chambre. Là n'est pas le réel souci. Celui-ci est que Ginny refuse de s'en occuper, arguant qu'elle travaille et qu'en tant que « femme au foyer ne faisant rien de ses journées », je peux me permettre de perdre du sommeil pour aller les rendormir._

_Quand elle revient le soir, elle utilise de nouveau sa journée de travail comme excuse pour ne pas s'occuper des enfants ni aider pour le dîner et autres tâches ménagères. Quant aux week-ends, elle avance qu'il s'agit de son seul vrai temps de repos et continue le même comportement._

_Je n'en peux plus Dean. Je n'ai plus l'âge ni la force de m'occuper de sept enfants, encore mois du triple. Initialement, je n'ai proposé de m'occuper d'eux uniquement pour vous dépanner quand vous êtes au travail mais maintenant, Ginny renonce à son rôle de mère et se décharge complètement sur moi. Tu sais que je suis de ces personnes qui pensent que c'est le rôle d'une femme que de s'occuper de ses enfants mais là, je pense et je sais qu'à toi seul, tu peux être le père et la mère dont ils ont besoin._

_Fais quelque chose. Et vite._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Molly._

La deuxième lettre provenait, avec surprise, d'Harry.

_Dean,_

_Je viens d'apprendre que tu avais divorcé de Ginny, quelques mois avant son éviction de Square Grimmauld. J'aimerais te présenter mes condoléances pour ton mariage mais comme moi, tu vas rapidement te rendre compte (si ce n'est déjà le cas) que tu te portes bien mieux sans elle dans ta vie de tous les jours (qu'importe les autres difficultés) et je préfère donc m'économiser._

_Je t'envoie cette lettre car je crois me souvenir que tes deux aînées vont bientôt entrer à Poudlard. Bien qu'il s'agisse de la seule école de magique en Britannia, les frais de scolarité sont exorbitants et aucun système de bourse n'a été mis en place (je chercherais à changer cela quand je serais de retour). En attendant, cela signifie que les familles qui souhaitent y envoyer leurs enfants doivent soit souscrire à un crédit chez Gringotts (comme l'ont fait Arthur et Molly) soit ouvrir un trust fund sur lequel ils versent régulièrement de l'argent et qui servira à payer la scolarité tout en rapportant quelques bénéfices grâce aux intérêts (solution prise par mes parents)._

_Cependant, le comportement irresponsable de Ginny vous met, les enfants avec, dans une situation particulière vis-à-vis de la banque. J'espère que vous aviez opter initialement pour le trust fund, les intérêts pouvant rassurer les gobelins face à une demande de crédit scolaire. De plus, je tiens à signaler que les règles de la banque font qu'il est normalement impossible de souscrire à un crédit scolaire pour ses enfants si le crédit scolaire souscrit pour soi n'a pas été totalement remboursé. A checker avec Arthur et Molly._

_Je suis sûre que tu te demandes pourquoi je me montre aussi… « généreux ». Je dois avouer que j'éprouve de la pitié pour toi, car tu as été trop naïf concernant Ginny et notre accord de divorce. Je veux bien comprendre que tu avais toute confiance en elle mais pose-toi la question : n'aurais-tu pas questionner ses dires si vous aviez été dans le monde moldu ? C'est, à vrai dire, logique et le monde sorcier s'inspire beaucoup plus de l'autre côté du Chaudron Baveur que certains ne le pensent ou veulent l'admettre._

_Bonne chance_

_Harry_

A la lecture de la lettre d'Harry, Dean fut pris d'une sueur froide. Encore une. En attendant qu'ils soient majeurs et que les comptes reviennent totalement aux enfants, les parents ont la totale main mise sur les trust funds. Ce qui veut dire que Ginny peut les vider sans soucis.

Sans plus attendre, Dean décida d'aller faire un tour à Gringotts lors de sa pause déjeuner.

* * *

Un lundi presque un mois après sa lettre à Dean, Molly était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas. Elle entendit sa fille rentrer, se débarrasser de ses affaires, faire sa routine habituelle. Elle voulait voir combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour s'en rendre compte.

En fin de compte, Ginny ne se rendit compte du changement que le samedi matin.

\- Où sont les enfants ?

\- Avec Dean.

\- Il ne m'a pas prévenu ! J'avais des choses de prévues avec eux ?

\- Comme quoi ? Les ignorer ? Parce que tu n'as fait que ça depuis que tu es revenue !

\- Je travaille en semaine et je suis épuisée !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny chérie, j'avais compris. Quant à savoir pourquoi Dean ne t'as pas « prévenu »… Si tu lisais ton courrier, tu saurais que Dean a demander la garde et la responsabilité exclusive des enfants après qu'il est découvert que tu t'en occupais plus sous prétexte que tu travailles et que je n'ai que cela à faire de mon temps d'une part, et que tu avais vidé les trust fund des enfants d'autre part, ce qui avec votre situation financière à tout les deux ainsi que celle de ton père et moi, vous rend inéligible pour un crédit scolaire auprès de Gringotts. En somme, les enfants ne peuvent aller étudier à Poudlard ni avoir un tuteur donc il faut bien qu'ils apprennent quelque chose d'autre. Si j'ai bien compris, le juge estime que l'évolution du monde moldu ces dernières années est très rapide et qu'avoir des sorciers avec une connaissance extrême du monde moldu serait bénéfique pour notre société. Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean a promis qu'il leur enseignera les bases du monde magique sur son temps libre. Tu devrais manger ton petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne devienne froid, ma chérie.

Et sur cela, Molly retourna à sa vaisselle, laissant Ginny sous le choc.

* * *

Un an plus tard, Ginny étant en train de nettoyer les tables à la tête de Sanglier. Le fait qu'elle ait vidé les trust fund de ses enfants avait alourdi sa dette, dans la mesure où elle était tenue de les rembourser. Son petit salaire de secrétaire au Ministère ne suffisait pas et elle travaillait donc les week-ends à La Tête de Sanglier et en soirée dans un bar glauque de l'Allée des Embrûmes.

Travailler dans l'Allée des Embrûmes, on ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

Alors qu'elle retournait au comptoir afin de servir une commande, elle entendit une discussion de clients.

\- Harry Potter est revenu !

\- Oui, ma nièce l'a croisé au Ministère. Il est le directeur du département de coopération magique désormais.

\- Moi, je dis, prochaine étape, Ministre de la Magie.

\- J'ai appris qu'il s'était marié avec une russe il y a quelques mois. Je l'ai croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse, une pure beauté slave. Et il n'a pas perdu de temps !

\- Comment ça ?

\- La prochaine génération de Potter est déjà en route…

\- C'est un bon parti, perso je ferais tout pour ne pas le laisser partir. Pas comme la fille Weasley.

\- Je crois que le problème de la fille Weasley, c'est qu'elle a montré trop rapidement qu'elle ne l'épousait que pour l'argent. Faut voir ce qui lui est arrivé…

\- Je crois savoir que la nouvelle Mrs. Potter est issue l'unique héritière d'une riche famille slave. En soi, elle n'a pas besoin de Potter… Pas vraiment…

\- Elle travaillait au département de jeux magiques soviétique. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle a récupéré un poste similaire chez nous…

\- Au moins, elle ne se tournera pas les pousses toute la journée avec un bambin endormi ! De toute façon, ils doivent bien avoir un ou plusieurs elfes de maison pour s'occuper de l'enfant quand son congé sera terminé…

Ginny décida de s'éloigner rapidement. Heureusement, c'était l'heure de sa pause.

Ainsi, Harry s'apprêtait à accueillir son premier enfant. Ginny devait avouer qu'elle n'aurait pas pu attendre aussi longtemps. Elle aurait été la dernière de sa famille à avoir un enfant ! Impensable !

Elle passa ensuite quelques minutes à réfléchir à celle qui avait prit sa place auprès du Sauveur du monde magique. Cette femme sentait la mauvaise mère à plein nez. Un peu hypocrite de la part d'une femme qui a mit en danger l'avenir de ses enfants de différentes façons, qui ne les voit qu'un week-end par mois et ne répondait même pas à leurs lettres le reste du temps. Mais bon. Comme d'habitude, Ginny ne reconnaissait que ce qui l'arrangeait.

En un an, Ginny avait pu réfléchir à sa situation. Et elle devait avouer que d'avoir autant d'enfant avec un homme qui n'avait pas les ressources suffisantes pour les élever avait été une mauvaise idée. En réalité, ce dont elle aurait eu besoin, ce n'était ni d'Harry ni de Dean mais d'un mélange des deux : la renommée et la fortune d'Harry avec le tempérament soumis de Dean. Enfin, le tempérament qu'il avait avant toute cette histoire avec le jugement de divorce.

Ginny checka l'heure avec sa baguette.

Elle devait retourner travailler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nom des enfants de Ginny et Dean  
> Jumelles n°1 : Erika et Julia  
> Jumeaux n°2 : John et David  
> Jumeaux n°3 : Ronna et Jimmy  
> Jumeaux n°4 : Matt et Andy (nés 9 mois avant jumelles n°5)  
> Jumelles n°5 : Poppy et Maggie (nées 9 mois après jumeaux n°4)  
> Jumeaux n°6 : Hugo et Eddy  
> Jumeaux n°7 :Mellie et Suzy  
> Jumeaux n°8 : Pierce et Becky  
> Jumelles n°9 : Cheryl et Nina  
> Triplés : Shelly, Murray et Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux d'entre vous qui parlent anglais, avez-vous deviné le jeu de mot par rapport aux noms des avocats ?


End file.
